


18th Hatchday Gift

by AnthroLover



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Anthro, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Bukkake, Dinosaurs, Father/Son Incest, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gift, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Oral, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, alternate universe - anthropomorfic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Chomper has just turned 18, being now an adult. In this special day, he receives a gift that will change his life forever.This is a story with sexual content, so if you are not legaly old enough to read turn back now. Also, this story contains gay sex and mind control/hypnosis, if you don't like it then turn around and leave now.





	1. The Gift Itself

"To Chomper!" said a light brown colored longneck raising a glass "That he finds the life of an adult very exciting!" He looked to be in his early twenties, and had a very youthful voice and reddish eyes. He was now wearing a green colored T-shirt and jeans blue pants. His arm was around a young sharptooth that was by his side.

The said sharptooth was noticeably younger. He was blue in scales, and had red colored eyes. He was wearing a red colored T-shirt, and white shorts. He was in fact younger than the longneck. Matter of fact, in this same house was happening a party, especially to celebrate his 18th hatchday. His name was Chomper.

Many people raised their glasses to share the toast, as they said "To Chomper!", and they all drank, including the sharptooth that was being honored. He cringed as the taste of the alcoholic drink in his tongue. He highly doubted he would come to enjoy this. But he was going to have to face it, and at least pretend that he liked.

"Happy hatchday, Chomper." Said the longneck. This one was no other than Chomper's old and best friend in the world: Littlefoot. The longneck he knew since he was a baby, and that now was here to celebrate this moment "You deserve this and much more!" he said hugging him with just one arm in his shoulder. Chomper turned his look away, and prayed to no one notice his blush.

Another voice interrupted Chomper's thoughts "Congratulations, son." And another arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked over to see another sharptooth like him, but this one seemed around the early forties, with dark-green scales and red eyes. He was wearing a white blouse and black jeans pants. This one was Mauler, Chomper's father.

"Today is a great day!" he said happily, "Today you leave behind your life as a child, and start off your new life as a real man! Now you only need to have a good female to you." He added the last part in a whisper to his son, making him look away and whispers back "Dad!"

And so the party went. It there was free alcohol and there was no ending time, due to all the ones in there being adults.

The said house was an inn, not a big one, just with several rooms in the second store. And it was owned by Chomper's father. He opened it after he moved to the island, soon after his divorce. He did not accepted kids, don't mattered if they were small or not, in there, however, so there was only adults in it, and even their children already were adults now.

The party dragged the hours, with some guys getting drunk. Mauler looked to his watch, 3:00 A.M. "Wow, it's getting pretty late Chom-" he was about to say to his son, but found him laying in the couch unconscious, snoring softly and with an empty glass in his hand, the content have spilled.

Mauler couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. His son was just a young adult, after all. He tried to shake him awake, but he was deep sleeping. Mauler then decided to carry him to his room. He raised his son from the couch in the same moment he could hear the doorbell hang.

The party went silent for one moment, and one brown colored longneck with black eyes and wearing green t-shirt and wearing khaki colored pants "Someone is waiting for pizza?" he asked groggily, he had drank a few cups over now. He was Bron, Littlefoot's father. He was a widower, and since his wife died, he took care of Littlefoot by his own.

"Well, the girls are already in here." Said a threehorn on his side, he was grey and black in coloration with black eyes. He was shirtless and wearing just a white short. There was a few kiss marks in his neck, chest and face. His name was Topps, he was divorced, and moved to the inn after he divorced from his second marriage and his wives took the children. And since so he received visits of "intimate guests" almost in a daily basis. And today was no exception. Many threehorn girls were now wanting for him to return.

Mauler looked over to the door, and put his son on the longneck and threehorn's arms "Carry him to his room, I'll see what it is." And he walked over, not hearing the complains from Topps, and his angry grunts and Bron's "hikes" as they did the task.

Mauler opened the door, and found no one in the outside. He looked to the side, no one. "Hello?" he asked, there was no answer. He wondered for a moment that it was someone doing a joke, but dismissed it almost immediately. They were living in an island, and were at ten miles from the nearest city, right on the beach, it was little chance of someone coming this far only to play the doorbell and walk away.

Mauler looked over one last time, and was closing the door, when his eyes catch something: one small box on the floor in front of the door. Mauler looked curiously at it, and walked over to pick it. In it, there was a small note:_ To Chomper from L. Happy Hatchday._

Mauler looked at it curiously, wondering who could be L. He even thought about opening it, but decided that his son deserved privacy. He simply took it in and went inside again.

* * *

_ "Ooh, Littlefoot." Chomper moaned as his cock was sucked, he looked down to see the longneck's smiling face as he licked his hard cock, winking at him. _

_ Chomper could not believe this was actually happening, he bucked his legs and held Littlefoot's head in place as he did it. He moaned out, calling out for the longneck's name as he did. "Littlefoot. Oh Littlefoot." He was so close, just a few more thrusts... _

* * *

"Littlefoot!" Chomper called out as he raised his body, his eyes shooting open to find himself in his room. He blinked confused a few times, before realizing it had been another dream, what made him groan in frustration.

He was having those dreams since he turned thirteen, it was when he started to discover about sex, and too when he started to realize his true feelings for Littlefoot.

The longneck had been his friend since he could remember, and had always been very nice to him. And it didn't helped that he was so damn good-looking. Chomper had never told anyone though. Not even his father, who always insisted of him to get a _girlfriend_, nor even Littlefoot. Instead he just kept his feelings to himself, fantasied about the longneck and him as he masturbated and, sometimes, like tonight, he had wet dreams about him.

Chomper felt the pants he was wearing suddenly tight, and looked over to see a bulge and a wet spot in the pants he was wearing last night. He remembered looking at the others to drink and talk about several things, to which he was still too young to care. He remembered seeing Bron drinking cup after cup, Littlefoot inviting him to talks, Topps surrounded by many young threehorn women.

The old threehorn was strange into Chomper's opinion, he never stopped boasting how it was good to be a threehorn, and about they "superiority", and how they could do anything. It was interesting at first, but after sometime, it became dull.

Chomper looked over to his shoulder to see the clock; it marked 8:30 A.M. He found himself without the slightest hint of sleep, maybe the dream had something to do with it, and so he went to shower.

Each room of the inn come with his own bathroom, and it was for great convenience for all the guests, since they did not have to wait for someone and got to have more privacy. Of course, there was not very much reason to shame between the guests, since besides being all adults, all of them were males.

Chomper entered the bathroom, and removed the hot clothes he was wearing in there, showing off his nice body. He finally removed his brief, showing off his package. His nine inches long, uncut cock sprung free, still hard. Beneath it swung two good-sized balls.

Chomper even thought about jerking off, but he decided it was better not. Instead, he just entered into the shower, and opened the cold water. He shivered as the coldness spread over his body, shocking him awake at the same time as it "put him to sleep" between his legs.

Chomper cleaned himself for over ten minutes before turning the water off and getting out dripping. He grabbed his towel and used it to dry. Then he put it around his waist and get off the bathroom. Though everyone in the inn was adult and male, it was no reason to simply lacking shame.

Chomper was on the way to get his clothes when something catch his attention. One small box was over the stand next to his body, over it was a small note. Chomper looked curiously at it and walked over to it. He saw the first note that was over it. In it was his father's letter, saying:_ Someone dropped it at the door for you, guess it is a gift. Dad._

Chomper looked at the box curiously. A gift? Most of people in his hatchday gave money. Some gave clothes. Littlefoot was very kind to give a pendant, that his father criticized saying that "a man doesn't need jewels". And now was it?

Chomper picked up the box, and saw the note in it: _To Chomper from L. Happy Hatchday_. Chomper looked puzzled "L?" he said to himself. He wondered who could it be from, and what could it be. He shake the box a little, trying to figure out what it could be by the sound. As he could not, he opened it.

Inside he found out a pearl. A red pearl. It sparkled in the light, like there was some kind of light inside of it. Chomper blinked curious, he picked up the stone in his fingers, and examined it. It was beautiful, that's for sure. Chomper was going to put it back in the box, when he noticed that in the upper part of it was another note.

Chomper picked this note, discovered it was actually a folded letter. He looked at it curious, and opened it. He then started reading the note made with a letter he didn't recognized.

_ Dear Chomper _

_ Firstly, I am going to congratulate you for completing eighteen years of life. By this time you already have age to discover things that call the attention of many new adults, like drinking, smoking (two things I think you want nothing with) and sex (a thing I think you want everything with), and this is why I'm giving you this. _

_ This red pearl is one very special gem, made of a material that you will never find in any other part of the planet. It is magic, it has a very special power: it can control other individuals minds, it can put them on a trance that you can make them do whatever you want them. But attention: there are a few rules: _

_ 1)  _ _ It works only in adults (only the ones that are at least eighteen years old) _

_ 2)  _ _ It works only on males (I guess that is good to you since you prefer males. Yes, I know and is no use trying to deny) _

_ 3)  _ _ It can never make someone do evil acts (such as killing someone or committing robbery, so don't even think about it), nor can it make them do something that would be self-prejudicial (like cutting their own necks) any attempt to do so will make the pearl stop working immediately. _

_ And one more thing, once it is activated, the pearl will only work until midnight. But do not worry, because this is the moment where it biggest power will work. It will introduce a suggestion in your subjects' minds with such a strength that it will modify their memories and minds permanently, be careful in this moment. _

_ Love, L _

Chomper read line after line, raising his brown, and widening his eyes in the right parts. He finished reading it with a very skeptical look in his face. "Yeah, okay." He said, screwing up the letter and throwing it aside.

He picked up the pearl again and evaluated it. It was in fact pretty, and it had a strange glow in it, like it had a light inside. He poked it with his claw, like trying to see if the glow would go off, like a lamp.

He looked at the note again, like could have some hint of who sent it to him. L. Immediately his thoughts went to Littlefoot. Then he second-guessed it. Littlefoot would not do a joke like that, especially to him. Then his thoughts went to someone who could possibly have convinced the longneck to do so: Shorty.

Littlefoot's younger adoptive brother who had a very playful personality, and liked to play pranks in people. He remembered one time when he made Topps be completely covered in black-pitch and laughed about it for a whole week. Yeah, this kind of prank had Shorty written all over it.

Chomper walked to the door still covered only with his towel. His room was the last door in a hallway, and next to him was the room that Littlefoot shared with Shorty. And by luck or fate, Littlefoot and Shorty came out soon after him.

Chomper cleared his throat to call their attention, and both longnecks turned to him. Littlefoot was wearing a green colored speedo, which kind of showed his package. Chomper had to control himself not to stare at the longneck's groin.

By his side was a green colored longneck, who was of the same height, had blue eyes and his head was less flat than Littlefoot's. He was wearing a blue speedo with a white shirt and a towel around his shoulders.

"Chomper!" Greeted the brown longneck "We are going to the beach, wanna come?", and then Shorty spoke "If you do you better put up something, unless you want to swim in the nude."

Chomper was able to smile back "Yeah, maybe I go, but first, I want to know what was with the joke."

"Huh?" the longneck shared a look and eyes Chomper confused. Chomper became a bit annoyed "Don't play innocent." He said, having the pearl in front of their faces "I'm talking about the prank of the 'magic pearl'. Seriously guys?"

At this moment, the pearl shine grew stronger, enough to notice in the dark of the hallway. Chomper got a bit startled, but he shook it off "And this now, is part of the fun?" he asked the longnecks, mostly Shorty, but received no answer.

In the moment the pearl started shining, the longnecks gaze became lost, and their faces became emotionless. They were now looking forward to Chomper, like they were expecting something.

Chomper raised an eyebrow to them "Guys?" they gazes stayed lost as they said "Yes?" their voices sounded distant, but yet expecting. Chomper looked at them "What? Are you expecting to tell you to sit?"

Immediately after he said those words, the two longneck dropped to the ground, landing in their butts and remained sitting, without wincing or complaining from pain, as people would normally do.

Chomper stared at them for a while, and then to the pearl. In this moment, he remembered what said in the letter. Control over others. Chomper raised an eye brown as he said "Shake it?" the longnecks shook their bodies slightly without getting out of place.

Chomper stared at them "Bark like a dog." They both started barking, and were quite loud "Okay, stop!" and they both shut up immediately. Chomper looked over the pearl one last time "Okay... Now get up." And both of the longnecks raised back to their feet.

Chomper then narrowed his eyes. He was completely sure they both were just pretending just to play a prank on him "Oh, you wanna play like this!? Okay then! Shorty, start making out with Littlefoot!"

Chomper had gave his final shoot. He knew that Shorty was straight as an arrow, a ladies man, and would puke at the simply mention of having something with another male, even more being his adoptive brother. He expected that with this last command he would simply drop the play and tell something like "In your dreams!" or "are you nuts?"

Surely he did not expected what came next. Shorty turned to Littlefoot, who kept staring forward. He put his hands in his head, and turned it to face him. He then put his face closer to Littlefoot, and kissed him on the lips!

Chomper's eyes widened as he gasped "Oh! My! God!" was all he was able to say as he saw the two longnecks, one of them being most surely straight and the other being his brother, adoptive brother but brother anyway, French kissing as they swept spit and the sound of their tongues dancing was enough.

Chomper looked behind them to see if there was no one seeing it "Okay! Stop!" he said, and they broke apart immediately, a stray of saliva connecting their mouths, and they turned to face him again.

Chomper stared at them for a few moments "You two..." he started "Are not pretending, are you?" the longnecks did not answered, they just stood there staring blankly at him, and Chomper was now starting to believe that the thing was for real.

Chomper now started to panic. He looked at the pearl one last time, he tried to shake it in front of their faces, snapping his fingers, but they remained into trance. He had to make those two handsome longnecks snap out of it!

Chomper then stopped for a moment. He just thought of those two longnecks as being handsome? Yes! Of course he did! They _were_ handsome, and one of them was the dinosaur he was in love with! And now he had them under his control, to do whatever he wanted them to.

His thoughts trailed for a moment. The letter said that any evil act would make the pearl stop working. Could this include... sexual things? But, the letter said that the pearl was sent exactly for sexual things, so there could be what it was for, right?

_ But, they have no control over themselves! _ Chomper said to himself in his mind "_This would be rape!"_ But then he gave one more look at the longnecks, especially to their speedos, with their packages in it. How would he love to see them off...

He took a decision. He looked over the longnecks' shoulders; the hallway was empty save for them. It was a Saturday morning, so most of the ones took the day off to swim in the pool or see tv in the living room. He said to the longnecks "Follow me." And so they did as he entered in his room.

As soon as they were inside, Chomper closed the door, and looked at them as they stared at him. He walked to his bed, as the longnecks eyes followed him. He then sat on the bed, facing the two.

Chomper was still having a bit of conscience issues about this, but he was able to push it up _I'm just going to see them naked._ He told himself, trying to convince himself it was no big deal _I'll just see them without clothes and order them to put them again, then I find a way to snap them out of it._

Chomper raised the pearl in front of them and said "Now, as your master..." he trailed for a second, for some reason, talking dominating like that made him tingle, especially between his legs, but he shook it off "Just-Just strip off your clothes."

The longnecks didn't said a thing as they started to remove their clothing. Shorty pulled out his shirt as Littlefoot took off his speedo, his only clothing, so he was the first to get naked, and for the first time, Chomper got a good view of Littlefoot's cock.

It was BIG. Chomper could only stare at the piece of meat that hung between Littlefoot's legs. Chomper guessed it should be around 12 inches totally erect. And beneath it there were two good sized balls. Chomper felt his mouth water as he felt a sudden urge to walk to him and feel them in his hands.

_ NO! _ He screamed in his mind _He is your best friend! This is so wrong! Just order him to put his clothes back!_ But then his gaze shifted to Shorty, who had just taken off his speedo. He too was big, a bit smaller than Littlefoot, but just one or two inches, and had a good set of balls too.

Chomper quickly found himself staring at them as slabs of meat as his guilty seemed to be washed away. Those two handsome longnecks were now naked in front of him and ready to follow every of his commands. And this was driving him insane!

He looked to the two, now with more confidence in what he was doing, and said "Okay boys! From now on, you two are gay!" his voice sounded commanding "You two feel attracted for males, and get turned on by them!" the longnecks only stared at him, and slowly nodded.

Chomper then had a thought "Okay boys, now remember what you just did in the hallway? Well, now you will do it better! Give your master a good show!" He commanded as he took of the towel and thrown it aside.

The longnecks turned to face it other, and them they hugged as they started to kiss. Chomper felt a smile creeping in his face as they did it. They both moaned in the kiss, like enjoying it. They hugged and groped each other's body, giving themselves butt-squeezes, licks and folding.

Chomper was getting turned on by this show, he let it went for a few moments, stroking his own cock, his inhibitions going down the flush as he got hotter "Master needs attention now!" he called, and the two longnecks stopped and turned to him. Their cocks now were almost fully erect.

Chomper's eyes widened. They got excited about kissing and groping each other? They had really became gay? When Chomper commanded them to be, he was more just trying to be domineering, he didn't expected to really change their sexual orientation!

Chomper started to rethink if he should really do this, but one look in their good-looking bodies was enough to silence his mind as his cock screamed to him. "Okay boys." He said, trying to relax "Come here and have a taste of my cock."

The longnecks did as they were told, they walked to Chomper, they got on all fours, they crawled to him, and when they were face to face with his cock, they let their tongues out, and gave a slow lick in his member.

When those tongues touched his cock, Chomper almost became cross-eyed from pure pleasure. He let out a long moan as his whole body stiffened and shivered from ecstasy as the wet and sand-papery members caressed his dick.

He breathed hard, trying to not just lose control right there. He took a few gasping breaths, and recomposed, putting a hand in each longneck's head "That is it boys." He said panting "Keep doing this."

And so they did. The longnecks started licking Chomper's penis like dogs licking a bone. Chomper was only able to moan as they coated his member in their saliva, the warm feeling covering his cock and making it twitch as they did.

Chomper felt in heaven, and yet, he was not satisfied "Shorty, suck at my balls!" he commanded "And Littlefoot, take my member in your mouth and start sucking!" And the longnecks followed those commands, Shorty lowered his head to Chompers balls, and took one in his mouth, sucking slightly, as Littlefoot took the head of the cock in his mouth and sucked very gently.

Chomper moaned as they did so "Oooh, that is it! Littelfoot, bob your head. Ohhh." He moaned as the brown colored longneck did as was told, and bobbed his head up and down slowly, suckling gently his length, and Shorty took his balls in his mouth, sucking them like a candy.

Chomper just couldn't believe this was actually happening! Now he was afraid of opening his eyes and discovering this was just another dream and that he was waking up with an erection. But he looked down at the longnecks, and they were still there. This dream was for real.

Chomper moaned more as he started to thrust upwards, a familiar pressure building in his cock, it twitching "Ohh, boys, I'm close... Almost there..." he said lost in pleasure, he almost did not heard the door opening and a voice coming.

"Chomper, did you-" Chomper had not locked to door, and the voice was his father's! The young sharptooth's eyes widened to see his father's shocked face as he came, cumming inside of Littlefoot's mouth as the longneck moaned. He went for good thirty seconds, before stopping. And Littlefoot and Shorty kept doing what he told them.

For a moment a dead silence creped in the room. Mauler was there, open-mouthed, wearing only a brown colored short, and the most complete shock in his face. After almost one minute, he was able to find his voice again "C-Chomper..."

The young sharptooth was only able to look back "Dad-Ohh, stop!" he said, pushing the longnecks away from his cock, somewhatreluctantly. Mauler looked at Shorty and Littlefoot (who had Chomper's cum dripping from the corners of his mouth), Bron's boys, and them at his own son, who was still panting and with his cock coated in cum and spit "Chomper... What is the meaning of this!?" He almost shouted.

Mauler had always been against homosexuals, and he never did any effort to hide it. So it was no surprise that Chomper hide it from him all those years. "Dad!" Chomper said, almost too scared to think straight "I-I-I can explain! T-They both are just... And, there is this pearl... And I just- I-I was just... Dad?"

Mauler's face had been one of shock, and almost anger, until Chomper waved the pearl for him to see when he was trying to explain, and then his gaze fixed in it, and became lost. Just like Littlefoot and Shorty's.

Chomper noticed this "...Dad?" he asked, and Mauler only answered with a distant voice "Yes?" Chomper felt his jaw drop as the realization hit him almost like a physical blow. He had hypnotized his own father with the pearl!

At first he thought of breaking him free somehow, but then, something in the back of his mind, told him that it had a better idea. He hesitantly said to his father "Lock the door?", and so his father did, closing the door, and locking it shut.

He stared at his father again, and he spoke "C-come here and lick my cock clean."

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? _ Chomper screamed in his own head. _He is your FATHER! For Christy sake! This is wrong! This is disgusting! This is-owww! _His train of thoughts was interrupted as his father tongue touched his cock, licking it clean from the cum that was still on it.

Chomper was only able to moan as he grabbed his father's head with both hands. He panted as the pleasure washed away all decency. And he just craved in it.

"Ooh, Dad, you're good at this." He said loud enough for his father to hear it, but he said nothing, and Chomper then decided to make good use of this "You love this, dad!" he said once again, in a domineering manner "You love this because you're gay! Males make you excited!" he said between moans "You love to suck dicks as much as you love to have yours' sucked! You love to fuck an ass of a male as much as you love to be fucked by a strong male!" he moaned loud as his father finished, and stood in there, Chomper then could notice that a bulge was starting to form in his pants.

Chomper smiled to himself "Seems like you're a bit overdressed, dad." He said, trying to sound innocent "Take those shorts off." He commanded, and Mauler got on his feet, and lowered his shorts, letting it fall of in the ground, and exposing himself completely. His cock was very much like his son's, uncut and 7 inches long. Chomper smiled to himself in pride "Well, seems like mine is bigger, dad." He said getting up and comparing their sizes. He could notice that his father was blushing slightly.

Chomper could only chuckle to himself he stroked his father's cock with his claw. His father let out a moan as the finger caressed his cock. Chomper chuckled again "You like this, don't you?" The mesmerized sharptooth only nodded absently minded.

Chomper leaned over, and rubbed his own cock against his father's. Making the older sharptooth moan out again, this time a bit louder. Chomper chuckled and thrust his cock, making them rub each other, making his father moan even louder.

Chomper moaned along with him, and broke apart. His father remained composed like a soldier waiting for commands. And the longnecks were still in the ground, waiting for new orders. Chomper then decided to take the fun to a new level. "Shorty." He said to the green longneck "Eat out dad's ass!"

The longneck crawled on all fours to behind Chomper's father, and got his vision blocked by his tail "Dad, help Shorty with it." He said. His father obediently raised his tail, exposing himself to Shorty. The longneck grabbed his hips, and put his head under that tail, and Mauler started moaning as a sound of licking was heard coming from under his tail. His cock throbbing and leaking pre.

Chomper chuckled to himself "Lube him up Shorty." Commanded Chomper "And when you're lubed enough, father." He said to his old man "You can start ridding Shorty's cock." And he turned around, to face Littlefoot.

The longneck looked at him expectantly, absent minding, submissive. And he looked so dawn cute! Chomper smiled at him, his face softening "Lay on the bed on your hands and knees, and raise your tail" He said in a sweet tone. After all, he was still having feelings for the longneck.

Littlefoot did as he was told. He climbed over the bed on his hands and knees, and his backside turned to Chomper, and then he raised his tail, granting the sharptooth a good view of his tail-star and balls.

Chomper stared at the pucker and balls in front of him, once again feeling his mouth water. He leaned over the bed, being support in it by his hands. He got closer to Littlefoot's rump, and gave his balls a slow lick, soon before taking them in his mouth and suckling.

The balls tasted good, salty and sweet, musky, the taste of a real male, a taste Chomper dreamed about since he was a teenager. Chomper was enjoying it, and Littlefoot too, since he could hear the longneck moan, it joining the moaning coming from his father and Shorty.

Chomper decided to go further, he raised his head a little, now facing Littlefoot's tailhole. He licked his lips, and gave the hole a small lick, dragging his tongue over it. It granted him a pleasured moan from Littlefoot. Chomper smiled at this, and gave it another lick, making the longneck shiver.

Chomper eat out the longneck's ass for a while, it was surprisingly clean (much to Chomper's relief) and its only smell and taste was the one of Littlefoot's musk, the same as his balls, but a bit stronger. Chomper moaned in the taste as he thrust his tongue in and out, fucking the longneck with his appendix, lubing him up and preparing for the "real" fun.

Chomper delayed it for almost two minutes, before getting satisfied, he then removed his tongue, making the longneck whine at the sudden emptiness he was felling. Chomper's heart pounded at the thought of what he was about to do. He could hear a faintly moan behind him, and he turned around to see that Shorty and his father were obeying his orders. Shorty was laying in the ground, while his father was crouched over his lap. He was now lowering his lubed up tail-hole over Shorty's 10 inches of longneck malehood. He moaned as the tip of it pressed in his pucker, and even more as the head slipped in.

Chomper couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. His father, who said that would die before having anything crammed under his tail, now was willing (well, not exactly) taking a longneck's cock up his ass, and was starting the slowly ride the member, moaning the whole time with pleasure stamped on his face.

This only brought Chomper back to what he was about to do. He turned back to Littlefoot's rump, and found the longneck looking back at him over his shoulder with his elongated neck. Chomper swallowed the lump in his throat, and then carefully moved up to the longneck, moving his tail to the side as he positioned himself on his knees right behind him.

He hesitated for a moment, and looked Littlefoot in the eyes "Just... Just tell me if it hurts." The longneck nodded, and this was all the incentive Chomper needed. He aimed his cock with Littlefoot's tailhole, and pressed the head against it gently.

Littlefoot grunted a bit as it was inserted, Chomper hesitated a bit, but Littlefoot showed no signs of wanting him to stop. The lubing he did, along with the remains of cum and spit in Chomper's own cock, was easing the passage. He took courage and pressed it in, popping his cock inside.

In this moment, Littlefoot groaned, and Chomper immediately stopped and looked worried to the longneck. Littlefoot panted a bit, and turned his head to him "This hurt a bit." He said in a mechanical voice. Chomper thought about telling he was sorry, but he decided it was not very useful with Littlefoot in this state, and so he said "Just tell me when we can continue."

It took a few moments, until Littlefoot nodded to him, and Chomper started inserting more of his cock inside of Littlefoot. The longneck moaned as his ass was invaded by the sharptooth's cock, and Chomper too moaned as his cock was hugged by all sides by Littlefoot's anal walls.

Chomper inserted more and more of his cock into Littlefoot, until his hips were now glued in his'. The sharptooth moaned and looked over the longneck, who was panting. It took a few more moments until he looked back at Chomper and, even in his dazed state, was able to nod back at him, sign him he could continue.

Chomper took a deep breath, and started to remove his cock, moaning at the whole process, along with his longneck friend-turned-lover, until only the head of his cock was resting inside of Littlefoot's anus. The longneck then whimpered, as if wanting to be filled again. And Chomper was more than happy to oblige, he started inserting his member again slowly, making both of the anthrosaurs moan together.

Their moans weren't the only sound in the room, tough. Mauler, before grunting at the intrusion of Shorty's cock in his rear, now that he got used to the thing, he was moaning as he slowly rid the longneck meat. And Shorty too was moaning as his cock was massaged by the older sharptooth's anal muscles. Both of them were able to fell pleasure, even in trance.

Chomper was now fucking Littlefoot slowly as he moaned. He opened his eyes and blinked hard from time to time, to convince himself that it was not a dream. He was doing exactly what he dreamed for years. His longneck friend was moaning as he fucked him, and it was good, because he wanted, besides feeling the most pleasure he could, be sure that Littlefoot felt as much pleasure as he. So he was going nice and slow.

But after one minute it got quite boring, so Chomper decided to speed up a little. He was moaning along with the longneck as their balls started to slap together, sending shivers over their spines. Chomper tried to angle his thrust to have better footing, and it was when his cock-head hit something, and Littlefoot twitched and moaned loud as he did. Chomper knew instantly that it was Littlefoot's prostate, and he decided it was his new target.

Now with each slow thrust, Chomper deliberately hit that gland, what made Littlefoot moan and jerk his body. Chomper kept it like that, speeding up and going harder at the time that he felt pressure building up inside of him again. He was moaning loud and Littlefoot too. So he guessed that the longneck was close too. And not only that, but by the moans from his father and Shorty they weren't far from their release too.

Chomper was no longer being slow or gentle, he leaned forward, almost laying his body onto Littlefoot as he fucked him hard and fast, slapping his balls against his as the longneck's cock leaked pre into the mattress of the bed. "Ohhh Littlefoot!" he moaned to the longneck, which was unable to give a proper answer "I'm soo close." He moaned out.

A few moments later, he heard two loud moans, indicating that his father and Shorty had reached their peaks. Chomper could imagine his father being filled up in his rear as he cummed into the ground, actually, he even felt two shoot from his father hit his back. But he had no time to think about it, as Littlefoot's rear suddenly clenched around his cock as the longneck moaned loud, cumming in the bed.

It was all Chomper could handle, he almost roared in pleasure as his cock twitched violently and spurted his semen into Littlefoot, painting his insides with his sticky cum.

He lasted for almost two minutes, before finally stopping. He would have dropped into the bed if Littlefoot was not in under him to hold his body. He laid in the longneck, who too was panting, and now, without any interruption of someone entering without being invited, he could bask in the afterglow of his climax.

By almost one minute, all the ones in there just remained panting. Shorty laying in the floor with Mauler crouched with his cock in his ass, Littlefoot on all four in the bed, with Chomper on top of him.

Chomper smiled at himself, he just couldn't believe this had really happened. He looked at the red pearl, which was still in his hand the whole time. It was thank to it that he had just had the best moments in his life. Then a thought crossed his mind: why it had only to be the best moments, if it could be the best day?

He had three handsome males under his control, he could make them do whatever he wanted... Wait... why being satisfied only with those three? All the guests in the inn where adults, males and handsome. And there was nothing in the note that limited the number of males he could control...

Chomper smiled at himself, and the thought of turning every male in the inn into an obedient slut like he did with those three, made his cock twitch in desire. Chomper then slowly removed his cock from Littlefoot's ass, moaning in the process, until it came out with a "plop", followed by a small torrent of cum. The longneck remained immobile and with his tail raised.

Chomper chuckled at himself, and remembered his father cum on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see his father still crouching "Daaaddy!" he called in a musical tone "Guess you made a little mess in my back. Lick it clean, please?"

Mauler then raised to his feet, making Shorty's cock pop out of his ass, letting cum ooze from his pucker, and he walked over to Chomper. He leaned forward and Chomper could fell his tongue licking the places where the cumshots hit him. Chomper shivered as he was cleaned by his father's tongue. And, when the cum trails in his back where cleaned, Chomper turned around, and presented his cum-covered cock to him "Keep cleaning." and the older dinosaur obeyed, bending over to lick and suckle his cock clean from cum, making Chomper shiver and moan.

As his cock was cleaned, he looked over to see Shorty still laying in the floor, and he knew that his father had cum dripping from his hole, so he smiled "Shorty!" he called, making the green longneck raise his head to look at him "Lick my father's hole clean." He commanded, and Shorty wasted no time to crawl over, and start lapping over Mauler's cum-dripping pucker, making the older dinosaur moan and shiver. What in turn made Chomper grin.

His father finished cleaning his cock rather quickly, and Chomper wished to have told him to go slowly. Then he remembered Littlefoot. He looked over his shoulder to see that his tailhole was still dripping, and some cum coated his ball sack, he smiled, and commanded "Dad, lick Littlefoot's hole and balls clean." And he moved out of the way.

Mauler crawled into the bed, and started licking Littlefoot's balls first, since they were coated. It made the longneck blush and moan at the touch of the tongue. Mauler licked the balls, and followed the trail of cum until meeting the longneck's pucker, and started to lap in it. And while he did, Shorty kept licking his hole as cum kept oozing from it. Chomper backed away a few steps and admired the scene, it made his cock twitch.

It was when someone knocked in the door, looked over to the door, and then he heard a voice from the other side "Hello? Is everything okay in there?" it was Bron's voice, it seemed a bit pained. Chomper smiled _Perfect_ and he walked to open the door.

He opened just small portion of it, enough to put his head out and give a look into Bron. The brown colored longneck was now shirtless, wearing nothing but a red colored speedo, showing off his muscled body, Chomper almost purred at the sight, but retained his composure, not to raise suspicions.

Bron was massaging his head, with a hangover for having drinking too much last night, he looked over to Chomper "Is everything okay?" he asked "I heard some noises." Chomper was quickly to answer "Nothing really important." It was the biggest lie he ever told in his life, but Bron seemed to accept it as he said "Okay." and started to leave.

Chomper panicked for a moment and said "Going for a dive?" he said looking at Bron's small speedo, the adult longneck blushed "Yeah, Topps said that it would help me with a hangover, but my swim trunks are to wash, so he handed me one of his." He paused to adjust the fabric "It is a little snug."

Chomper smiled as he looked at the package that was Bron's cock inside of the speedo "I think it looks sexy." Bron stopped for a moment "Sexy?" he asked, and he noticed the moaning coming from inside "What is happening in there?"

Chomper chuckled "Oh, is just Dad licking Littlefoot's tailhole as Shorty licks his." Bron eyed him stunned for a moment. The blue sharptooth just couldn't be serious. Chomper smiled at his reaction, and put his hand with the pearl outside, for Bron to see it "Don't you wanna join us?"

In the moment Bron saw the pearl, his gaze became lost, and he absently minding nodded at the sharptooth. Chomper showed a toothy grin as he said "Great." And he opened the door to the older longneck to come in, and closed it shut one second after he entered.

He turned back to the other three and said "Okay guys." Mauler and the two younger longnecks stopped and looked over to him. "Bron is now joining the fun." He said, gesturing to the adult longneck by his side "Lets make him feel good now. Shorty, fuck his ass! Dad, fuck his face, Littlefoot, suck his cock! Oh, and before we start-" he turned to Bron and said "Bron, from now on you're gay. Not only gay, you're a cock slut, you love to be used by other males for pleasure, and your greatest pleasure is being roughly fucked by a younger male. Now, remove your speedo, please."

Soon they all did as he ordered. Bron removed his speedo as the other three moved. Shorty and Mauler pushed Bron to his hands and knees on the ground, Shorty immediately inserted his cock into Bron's ass, making him moan, and when he did, Mauler forced his cock into his mouth and started fucking his face. And while they did this, Littlefoot crawled under his father and took his cock in his mouth and started sucking.

Chomper smiled as they all had sex and moaned. He started to openly masturbate his cock as he watched, he even picked Bron's speedo from the ground and sniffed it, taking the masculine smell in it and moaning.

He could watch the four go to town the whole day, but there was still having some hot males on this place to entrance, and he was not letting this chance slip away. "Okay boys, now I have to take care of a few things, keep doing it until I come back." And he walked off, letting the group in their sex as he walked off the room and closed the door behind him.


	2. The Janitors, the Spiketail and the Secret Lovers

As Chomper walked out of his bedroom, leaving Bron, Shorty, Littlefoot and his dad with their lewd foursome; he realized he came out naked as the day he hatched, and with his cock hard on top of that. He was about to go back and put some clothes on, but he thought again, and shrugged. He started walking when he saw two figures, both wearing janitor clothes.

They were two egg stealers, one was colored in pale tan and grey colors, and had amber colored eyes. The other was colored in light tan and brown with yellow eyes. Those two were brothers, Ozzy and Strut, the inn’s janitors. And they were cleaning the floor.

“Keep an eye to clean it up Strut.” Said the light tan and grey colored egg stealer, Ozzie, asked the other, who answered, “I know Ozzie, don’t worry, I can take care off-“ his voice trailed immediately when he put his eyes on Chomper, both of them going wide.

“What?” said Ozzie when his brother stopped talking “Strut, when you start a phrase, you can’t stop in the middle of-” he was saying turning around, and he trailed when he sighted Chomper, naked and with an erection, and he adopted the same look Strut had on his face.

Chomper could only chuckle at the funny faces they were doing right now. But, he could not blame them. After all, is not everyday that you see your boss’ son walking around naked and with a wood.

There was silence for a few moments, before Strut broke the silence “So… Mr. Chomper…” he said slowly, trying to not look at the blue sharptooth’s penis “Did you… Did you forgot to put your pants?”

The blue sharptooth chuckled “I just thought that pants would be overdressing in this heat.”

The egg stealers stared at him for a few more seconds, and Strut talked again “And… do you know you are having a…?”

Before he could finish, Chomper said “I just decided to let the others admire my body.”

“And what your father think about it, young man?” Ozzy said accusing, with a hand in his hips and trying to keep his gaze in Chomper’s face and away of his crotch. Chomper smiled to himself

“I think he agrees.” He said trying to look innocent “And I think you two agree too.” He finished showing the pearl to them.

“Wha…?” was all Ozzy was about to say, but his voice trailed as his gaze fixed in the pearl, and his face became expressionless and with a lost gaze. Strut noticed his brother gaze, and curiously looked to the pearl he was facing, and he too fell for its spell. They both now were just mindless servants.

Chomper grinned wide, and wasted no time to make commands “My father is not being your boss today.” He said “I am. Even better, I’m your master! And from now on you both are gay!” he reached out to stroke slowly his cock “Since you two seem to like ‘eggs’, now taste mine!” he commanded groping his balls.

The egg stealers both walked to him, and knelt in front of him, and started licking at his balls, making him shiver and moan. He puts a hand in each of their heads as he says “That is it boys, eat my eggs.”

The egg stealers both licked more his balls, and soon they put them in their mouths, each taking one, and started to suckle slightly. Chomper moaned loud as they sucked his balls, and looking down, he could notice they had bulges in their overalls. He smiled “Seems like those clothes of yours are quite uncomfortable.” He said sweetly “Take them off and go back to what you’re doing.”

They both let go of his balls, and get up, they unzip their overalls, and let it drop to the ground, letting Chomper had a good glimpse of their bodies. They were both a bit big belly. Their bellies were a bit protuberant, but they were not even from far fat. They were more like pleasant plumps. And in their crotches were their cocks, they were half erect, and Strut’s was already dripping some pre. They wasted no time in step out of their clothes and knell again in front of Chomper, and took his balls again in their mouths to suck.

Chomper closed his eyes and purred as he enjoyed the treatment. He gently patted their heads as if they were dogs “That is it boys.” He moaned out as his cock twitched “Keep doing just like this.”

“What the…!?!”

This sudden exclamation snapped Chomper back to reality as he opened his eyes to find another dinosaur staring at him with wide eyes. It was a spiketail, a green colored one with red eyes, who was wearing a grey colored short. It was his other friend Spike, one quiet guy who had been adopted by a family of bigmouths, but recently moved out to the inn to start over a new phase of his life, and to prove he could survive on his own.

Early this day, Chomper would have blushed madly and tried to explain this, but right now, he only smiled “Spike!” he greeted his friend “We are all juts having a little fun here.” He raised the pearl for the spiketail to look at it “Wanna join us?” and the green dinosaur, like the others before him, fell into a trance.

“You’re gay from now on, Spike.” Chomper commanded him “And now, take off your clothes and come here to suck my cock.” And so Spike did, he removed his short, standing on his brief. His body was a bit overweighed, as Spike was known for his appetite. And soon, Spike removed his briefs, exposing his cock. It was average sized, but was almost one and half inches thick. Chomper would have admired this for a while, if Spike had not rushed to knell in front of him and start sucking his cock.

Chomper moaned in pleasure, two egg stealers who worked for his father were sucking on his balls, while his spiketail friend was now sucking on his cock. Chomper vocalized for them how good that felt. And after two minutes, he started to feel the familiar pressure in his dick. He grabbed Spike’s head with both hands and thrusted in it, and he had to bite his lip to not roar as he cummed down the spiketail’s throat.

He could hear the spiketail coughing at his sudden burst, but he buried his cock in his muzzle, and ordered him to drink it, and so the Spike tail did, swallowing everything he could. Chomper finished after thirty seconds, and removed his cock in time to splatter the last two jets into Spike’s face, marking him with his cum.

Chomper smiled by seeing Spike’s face covered into his juices, it make him look like a cheap whore. The two egg stealers too stood on their knees, waiting for new orders. Chomper smiled, and ordered them to follow him as he entered in what he knew that was the egg stealers’ room.

It was a nice bedroom, with two single beds, and a simple but nice decoration. He closed the door, and said “Okay boys, now climb in the bed. Spike on all fours and Ozzy and Strut on your knees.” And they did as he commanded, Spike standing on all fours on one of the beds, while Ozzy crawled to the front part on his knees, and Strut on the back end.

“Now, Spike, suck of Ozzy’s cock! Strut, fuck Spike while he sucks your brother off.” And they wasted no time to do as he commanded, Spike took Ozzie’s cock in his mouth, making the egg stealer moan, and he even raised his tail for Strut, and the egg stealer started to insert gently his cock into the spiketail’s pucker, making him grunt a bit, but moan, and then he started to fuck him slowly. Chomper walked off to the door saying “Keep doing it until I come back.” And he walked off, closing the door. He looked over, and noticed two overalls, a short and briefs in the floor, he smiled, and piled them in front of the door, soon before walking off.

He was aiming to go in direction of the stairs, but them, some sound called his attention, coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly open, and he could hear voices.

“Now, just like that.” Said one of them, in a seductive, almost sensual way, and then, another voice answered, and is seemed to be muffled “Mmmmph.”

Chomper looked at the door, he never wanted to pass by the kind of guy that spied on others. But his curiosity took better over him, and he decided to investigate. After all, this could be a chance to have other males on his control.

Peering in the door, he opened it very carefully, not to make a single sound, and what he saw, really surprised him.

The windows were closed and the curtains drawn, blocking the view from the outside. The lights were diminished, and there were two dinosaurs into the bed, and both were male. One of them was a tubehead, grey colored with darker grey on his back, and cream on his belly. He was Percy, he was the tubehead that lived in there, and he was known for being the kindest dinosaur that they ever meet. Mauler used to say that he “seemed to be a bit too soft for a male”, but Percy usually ignored him.

Under him, there was another male, one all tied up to the bed. He was more muscled, and was a clubtail. He was light-brown colored on the soft parts of his body, with crimson on the armor on his back and on the clubs in the tip of his tail. His name was Kosh, and he was knew for being the hardcore kind of guy, and that could intimidate almost anyone.

But now, he seemed to not be so threatening. He was tied up to the bed, his legs and arms tied up by the wrists and ankles to the edges, and there was a ballgag forced into his mouth, keeping his lips apart, and now the only sound he could make were muffled cries and whines.

Both males were naked, and both were having hard-ons. This could lead only to one single conclusion. They were having sex, and both were already gay.

Of course, this took Chomper by surprise. Yes, sure, he could understand that they kept it in secret. His father never hid his bad opinion about homosexuals, and everyone knew it, most thinking he was exaggerated, and some even agreeing with him. It made a lot of sense that two of the ones that lived in the inn and were homosexual hid it from his father, for they knew he would probably kick them out.

Chomper only watched as Percy crawled over Kosh, a smile on his face, and licking his lips. He crawled over him until they were inches apart, and planted a kiss into his ballgag, breaking apart after a few moments.

“You don’t know how is a torture to have to wait till we are alone to show you how much I love you.” Percy said, looking lovingly into Kosh eyes with a smile, and Kosh answered with a muffled “mmmph.” His eyes had the same lovingly look that Percy’s

_So they are boyfriends!_ Thought Chomper, it was a surprise to him. He imagined when those two had actually started, and how they managed to hide it from everyone in the inn, specially his father.

Percy kissed the ballgag again, and kissed his forehead, before straightening his body. He looked down at Kosh, who whimpered submissively, and brought two fingers to his mouth, and started sucking them.

Chomper saw the tubehead remove the fingers from his mouth, and moving them back. For a moment, Chomper thought he was going to use them to lube up Kosh to fuck him, but, instead, the tubehead brought the finger’s into his own tailhole as he raised his body slightly.

Chomper watched mesmerized as the tubehead closed his eyes and moaned slightly as he finger-fucked himself for a few moments. He stopped a minute later, when he was apparently satisfied, and he looked down at Kosh “Ready to feel my ass again, sweetheart?”

Kosh let out a muffled moan as answer, and Percy nodded, and positioned himself with his tailhole right above Kosh nine inches of fat male cock.

Chomper realized what was going on. Percy was a power bottom, and he surely was into the bondage thing, and so was Kosh, who probably was his “toy”, and they both were about to engage into their sexual activity.

And so they did, with Percy slowly descending into the cock, until the head disappeared under his tailhole. Both he and Kosh moaned, and Percy said “Oh, yes, I love some big, pulsing dildo to fill my hole.”

“Mmmmph.” Kosh moaned loud, as if agreeing with him.

Chomper felt his heart racing. That sex scene was making him hot, and it just didn’t helped that the bondage was waking some part of him that he didn’t knew about. He moved up to take a better look, and couldn’t prevent himself from almost falling, making a loud noise.

After Chomper recovered, there was a loud gasp, and the scene seemed to freeze. Percy looked at Chomper, right above Kosh, with his eyes widen and one hand covering his mouth as the other gave him support over Kosh. Kosh, all tied up to the bed and a ballgag in his mouth, he looked at Chomper with wide eyes and his cock hallway inserted into Percy’s ass, and he could not move. And Chomper looked at both of them, as half of his body was visible to them, and he could just stare at the two surprised dinosaur lovers.

For a whole moment, it seemed that no one was breathing, until Chomper finally was able to speak, and he smiled nervously as he said “Humm, am I… interrupting something?”

Both dinosaurs stared at him, before Percy finally said “Please! Don’t tell your father! He will kick us out! We have nowhere to go!”

“MMMMPH!” cried out Kosh into agreement. They both seemed desperate, Percy, actually, seemed about to cry.

“No, no! Is okay!” said Chomper as he entered, and both dinosaurs stared at his mid-section as they noticed his ranging erection. There was another long silence, which finally was broken when Percy asked “I-is that…”

Chomper blushed “The door was half open and I heard some noises.” He was more embarrassed them the two dinosaurs “I was curious so, I peeked in and I… saw you two… And… I kind of liked what I saw…” he admitted.

Both dinosaurs shared a look, and Kosh said “YphPphay on ouphphem?”

“What?” asked Chomper, and Percy removed his ballgag. Kosh coughed a little and swallowed, and he said again “You play on our team?”

Chomper didn’t needed to think much to know what he was talking about. And he said “Yeah, I’m gay.”

They looked at Chomper, and Percy finally asked “Your father know?”

Chomper had a little problem explaining this “W-well… yes and no… Is complicated.” He said as he walked closer to them, and stopped in front of the bed. “I have to say… I thought I was the only one in the inn.”

“We thought the same about ourselves.” Said Kosh, as he shifted into his bonds, and Chomper looked at him, as he asked “And, you two always where into…” but he had no time to finish his question, as suddenly a voice said:

“What the hell?”

They turned around, to the door that Chomper left open, and they saw two dinosaurs in there. The first was a grey colored longneck, tall and toned, with a scar running his left eye. He was wearing a brown colored shorts, and behind him there was a long tail. He was Doc, he moved to the inn a few years, and everyone knew almost nothing about him, except that he was always mysterious.

The other was a sharptooth, black colored with cream underbelly and an eye patch over his left eyes, and he was wearing a white colored shorts. He was Dasher, he arrived almost at the same time as Doc, and he was known for being aggressive and dominant, and for having some deep rivalry with Doc, for some unknown reason that none of them revealed. There was gossip that they had caused each other their scars, but none of them ever confirmed nor denied it.

But what was worse, and what made the three dinosaur’s blood freeze, was that those two dinosaurs were as homophobic as Chomper’s own father. And the scene they had in front of them, there was nothing to be said more than “gay threesome”

They both looked at the three frozen dinosaurs in front of them, before Dasher said “Just what the fuck is this?” his voice denoted disgust and anger, the same expression that was on Doc’s face.

“W-wait!” said Percy “W-we can explain…”

“And you shut up, you faggot!” said Doc, and he also said “I knew you two were too close for my taste! Mauler is gonna know this!”

“No! Please!” Percy begged, almost crying.

Kosh said “If you tell him I swear I’m gonna…”

“What?” asked Dasher “You seems not to be in position to do any kind of threat, you cock lover. And you.” He said, turning to Chomper “I knew that was something strange with you too. Your father is gonna know about this, and don’t think he will go easy just because you are his son! You are gonna be kicked out here along these two faggots!”

Chomper had simply heard enough. As the two dinosaurs were turning around to leave, Chomper said “Hey, look here!”

The dinosaurs looked again, not realizing the big mistake they were making. For in this moment, Chomper raised the red pearl high, and in a moment, their gazes fixed in the red colored gem, before their expressions went slack.

“Okay now.” He said “You two, get inside and close the door!”

They both went inside, and locked the door behind them, and both stood in there, like soldiers waiting for new orders. Chomper then said “So, you don’t like man-on-man, huh!? So, you both need to change this behavior, and start by making out with each other!” As soon as he said that, the dinosaurs turned to each other, and then, they started kissing each other in the mouth, the sound of their tongues battling was very much hearable.

Chomper smiled to himself, and only them he remembered of the other two dinosaurs in the room. He turned around, to see both Percy and Kosh looking in complete shock at the scene before them.

“W-w-wha..?” Percy was able to mumble, before Kosh himself said:

“T-they are really..? What is this?” However, the question was left unanswered, as the only sound in the room was the noisy sound of the two homophobic dinosaurs making out.

Percy finally said “Chomper… What have you done?” they both looked to the young sharptooth, who was only able to smile nervously.

Chomper looked at the pearl, for a moment, he thought of using it in them, and put them into a trance too. But… he was having second thoughts about it. They both were gay, just like him, and like him, they hid it from his father, for they knew how he would probably react.

But then, putting them into a trance, he just didn’t felt like doing it. Not with these two. Instead, he just looked at them, and said “Well… I… Used my hatchday present?” he finished nervously, showing off the pearl.

“What?” asked Kosh, as both could only look at the pearl, but not really seeing anything special about it. And yet, that same pearl seemed to have jinxed the two other dinosaurs in there.

“Well…” Chomper said, and sighed “It started out like this…”

And soon, Chomper was explaining to them how he found out that pearl in the morning, and what he discovered about it. He even explained about how he mesmerized Shorty and Littlefoot.

The two dinosaurs looked at him in awe and at the sharptooth and the pearl. The whole thing seemed very difficult to believe. But looking behind Chomper, seeing two completely homophobic dinosaurs making out like they were newly wedded, it seemed to be more than enough proof that his words were true, and so was the power of this mysterious pearl.

“So… you just wave the pearl in front of their faces… and they do whatever you want?” asked Percy.

Chomper scratched the back of his head “Yeah, pretty much it.”

“And you make them become gay?” asked Kosh.

“If I command them to, it seems to work. It worked till now.”

There was a silence, before Percy said “Wow… I just wonder what your father would think of this all.” He said, he remembered that Mauler was the kind of paranoid guy with homosexuals, and he usually said “damn faggots, what they want the most is to convert others to their side so they are no longer the minority!”

Chomper chuckled “Yeah, guess he don’t care so much now.” He said without even thinking.

“You’re kidding!” laughed Percy “How could he possibly not…” Percy started, but he trailed off, and he and Kosh shared a look as they remembered the power of the pearl, and looked at Chomper with wide eyes. Only then, Chomper realized his mistake.

There was a long and unnerving silence as both dinosaurs looked at Chomper. And after a few moments, Percy finally said “Chomper… where is your father?”

Chomper looked at him, both Percy and Kosh looking at him with that look. Chomper thought if maybe now was a good time to entrance them. But then, he remembered that they both were on his side, or at least they seemed to be. And they seemed to be far more receptive than any other dinosaur into the inn.

Chomper looked at him, and after a while, he finally decided to tell them the truth. “My dad is…” he said, somewhere between nervous, guilty and shy “In my room… having sex with Bron, Littlefoot and Shorty.”

Chomper wasn’t sure about how they were going to react. Maybe they were surprised, and maybe they both thought it revolting that he had entranced his own father, even with him being the way he was. But, instead, they only looked at him for a few moments, and Kosh finally said “So… he is also on our team now?”

Chomper nodded “Yeah, pretty sure.”

There was another silence, as Percy and Kosh absorbed this information. And Percy asked “And, you… when you entranced him… did you..?” Percy said, blushing a little as he thought about it. Chomper had a feeling that he knew what the tubehead wanted to ask.

“You want to know if I had sex with my own father?” he asked, not sounding angry or disgusted. Percy immediately blushed as he looked away, and Chomper could see that Kosh seemed to be blushing slightly too.

“What would you two think if I say that I did?” he said, and both dinosaurs looked at him with wide eyes.

“You did?”

“Really?”

Chomper looked at them, and they didn’t seemed grossed out, as many people would be. Instead, they seemed to find it interesting, by their expressions. Chomper was starting to relax now, and he scratched the back of his head as he said “Well, lets just say that, for someone who is so against gay people, dad is very good in sucking a cock.” He finished as he smiled very nervously.

The two dinosaurs shared a look, and looked at Chomper, and soon, they both started opening smiles, as if they were liking to imagine the scene. “Man…” Said Kosh, as he was grinning “This is so _hot!”_

Percy agreed with him “I wish I was there to see this.”

Chomper was blushing as it was a little strange to having this talk with someone. So, the two of them started making him more questions, about how the pearl actually worked, and if he had entranced someone else. But what they asked the most was details about what exactly Chomper did with his dad.

_Man, these two are perverts._ Was the thought on Chomper’s head as they asked for details. Chomper answered their questions the best he could, and he gave them as much details as he could on how the things went with his dad. He told them about his reaction when he saw him with Shorty and Littlefoot, about the blowjob, about the frotting, and about how he made his father ride Shorty’s cock.

They both smirked as Chomper give them more and more details, and Chomper could notice that their cocks were starting to harden again.

Man, they really were perverts. But, Chomper was the one that had sex with his own father, so he was probably the more perverted dinosaur in there.

“Ha! I really wish I could see that!” Said Kosh when Chomper finished on how he left his dad with the three longnecks on his room “Mauler always was against homos, now he is one of us! Ha ha!”.

Percy chuckled too, and said “So, he really is good sucking a cock?”

Chomper laughed to “Almost a natural.” He said, and he also said “Thank you guys, for not freaking out over this, and not having to make me entrance you two. You are cool.” He said, and both dinosaurs smiled back.

“You’re welcome” said Percy, smiling softly, and shifting his weight on Kosh, both his own cock and Kosh’s hard and almost throbbing for what Chomper had described to them. Kosh them looked over, and he saw “What about them?”

Chomper had almost forgot of Doc and Dasher, and they both were still doing what Chomper had instructed them to. They were still kissing, almost as if they were glued by their lips, and they both wrestled tongues into a deep kiss, like something took off a sloppy gay porn movie.

Chomper looked at them for a moment, and he smiled, he looked back at Kosh and Percy, and said “Since I had fun with my dad, then why don’t we all have fun with these two too?”

Kosh and Percy stared at him, and shared a look, and a big grin opened into their faces, as they both said “We are in.”

So, Percy started untying Kosh form the bed, as Chomper turned to the two dinosaurs that were still kissing, and said “Okay now, you two, stop.”

And the two dinosaurs obeyed, separating and a strand of saliva connecting their mouths, as they both now turned to face Chomper, their gazes still lost and their expressions vacant. And Chomper then gave the next order “Doc. Dasher. From now on, you two are gay. You two love males and their tails and cocks. You two love to fuck a male, as much as you love being fucked, and you two love to suck cock as much as having yours’ sucked. And you love to be kissed by a male.” He said, and let the orders sink in, and them, just for fun, he said “And you two are in love with each other.” He said, smirking “You two are deep in love with each other, and you love kissing and groping each other. Each of you love dominating the other and making him your slut, as much as you love that the other dominates you and makes you his slut. Got it?”

The two dinosaurs looked at him for a few seconds as the commands sink in their minds, and then, they both nodded obediently. Chomper smirked, and he turned to Percy and Kosh, who once again where staring at him, but this time, they had sly smiles showing in their faces.

“Now, that was a bit mean.” Percy said.

Chomper chuckled, and answered “Bite me.”

He noticed that Percy had just completely freed Kosh, and now, he was holding the handcuffs and the ball-gag in his hands. Chomper eyed them, and he said “You plan to use it?”

Percy chuckled “Does the pearl allows you to read thoughts too?” He asked.

“He always had a thing for the bondage thing, and so did I.” Kosh’s said as he put his arm around Percy, who smiled, and kissed his cheek as Kosh added “He is always on charge, but I like being on charge once in a while too. You know, just for a change.”

Chomper smiled at him “Well, there are two guys in here, I guess that both of you can be on charge.”

The two lovers seemed to like hearing it, and they both walked next to Chomper, and Chomper stood in front of Doc and Dash, and he started giving orders again. “Listen here, sluts!” he said, making the two dinosaurs look at him, as if they instantly knew that Chomper was talking to them. “From now on, Percy and Kosh are as in charge as me.” He said “You obey their orders as much as you obey mine. They are your masters and you two will do all that they want. Got it?”

The two dinosaurs looked at him with vacant expressions, and they said “Yes sir.” They chorused as if they were just one “Percy and Kosh are or masters… we do all they tell us to do.”

Both Percy and Kosh had wide grins as they heard these two saying that. Chomper knew that they probably were going to pay for their homophobic ways. Chomper chuckled as he continued “Okay, now lets get you two excited.” He said, and stood in front of the two entranced dinosaurs “Now, I want each of you imagining kissing the other.” He said “Imagine the other kissing your lips. Then your neck, and then moving down to your chest.”

He said, as he noticed that the two were starting to smile slightly, as if they were really liking what they were imagining, and Chomper remembered that now they were, and he continued “Imagine the other on his knees in front of you, and he lowers your pants, and starts licking your cock.”

The two dinosaurs were smiling as Chomper could notice bulges starting to form into their shorts. He smirked, and continued “Imagine the other looking up at you, and saying ‘I belong to you. You are a bigger and stronger male than I would ever be. Please, use me like the slut I am.’ Right before he opens his mouth and starts sucking on your cock.”

When Chomper finished talking, the two dinosaurs had their mouths slightly open, and were drooling a little. Doc seemed to be on paradise, and Dash was actually purring. Their cocks were hard and starting to make tents into their shorts, that seemed about to explode. Chomper chuckled, and he said “You two seem a bit overdressed.” He said, as he grabbed both bulges, making the dinosaurs moan slightly “Take these off.”

The two dinosaurs didn’t hesitated in obeying him, and took of their shorts without any kind of shame, letting they fall down to their feet, and stepping out of them. Their cocks now could hang freely, both erect. Doc was the bigger of them, probably he was around fourteen inches long. Dasher was not small himself, his cock was around ten inches long, and was almost two inches thick at the base.

“Wow!” said Percy, looking at their cocks “They are huge! I want both of them!” he finished, licking his lips, and Kosh simply chuckled. It seemed that he was used to Percy’s perverted ways, and that he didn’t minded if he wanted another male’s cock. Probably they really trusted each other. Chomper smiled at them as he wished that he could have a relationship like that.

Kosh then said “So, let’s get to work?” and he nodded at Percy, who wasted no time into going to a closet, opening it, and removing a fake bottom. From where he stood, Chomper could see that was a lot of material in there. There was mostly bondage material, and also there was sexual toys, like dildos and vibrators, and also a wide variety of gags.

_Wow… they have quite a collection_ Chomper thought, as he could wonder just how they managed to bring these things in there without anyone suspecting. Maybe they had some kind of system for that? They had found a way, and that was for sure.

After a few seconds, Percy walked back, carrying with him some bondage equipment, like some leather harnesses and belts, and two ring-gags. He smirked, and looked at Chomper “Ever used some bondage equipment before?”

Chomper shook his head “no”, and Percy than said “Then step aside and let the professionals work.” He said, and handled a few of the equipment to Kosh, and he said “I get the longneck and you get the sharptooth.” And Kosh only nodded as they both smiled deviously and approached the entranced dinosaurs.

Chomper could only step aside and let them work. They started by tying their hands behind their backs with handcuffs, and forcing the ring-gags over their mouths. They then made them kneel, and tied their legs in frog-position using the leather belts, and they finished by tying the leather harnesses to them, making sure that they were in place. And they gave a finishing touch by tying collars and leashes to their necks.

Doc and Dasher now looked like some bondage slaves, and Kosh and Percy looked down at them, as their masters, both grinning.

Chomper felt a slightly tingling inside himself when he saw that scene. The two dinosaurs now having their non-official nemesis at their feet, both tied up and ready to be used as if they were cheap sluts.

Chomper already heard a lot of the “bdsm” thing, though her himself never really tried it (he never tried any kind of real sexual activity before today, though), and he had even seem it on internet sometimes (hidden from his father, of course)

But now, he had a chance of seeing it live action right in front of him. And this situation was proving itself to be quite of a turn-on.

Percy crouched in front of Doc, aligning his face straight with the longneck’s with a smirk on his face that was almost cruel. “You and your little friend here have been really bad boys.” He said, and he gently stroke Doc’ cock with his finger, what made the longneck shiver and moan as his cock throbbed slightly.

“Very bad boys.” He continued, with a tone that was nearing the one of a hangman about to make an execution “And bad boys, deserve to be punished.”

Said that, he grabbed Doc’s balls and lightly squeezes then, what made the longneck whine a little. Chomper shivered when he saw that. The look on Percy’s face almost made it look like he was a sadistic. But then, he said “But, if you two make good for us, we can forgive you.” And he let go of his balls, making the longneck relax “But only if you do real good.”

The tubehead looked to the clubtail, who nodded. He had been stroking his cock all this time to keep himself in full hardness. He stepped in front of Dasher’s face, and he took hold of his face, and he rested the tip of his cock inside of the sharptooth’s mouth, through the ring-gag, and he said “Suck me off, bitch.”

His tone was bossy and domineering, and it had such intensity that it caught Chomper off guard, Percy, on the other hand, only chuckled “You have been learning how to dominate, haven’t you?”

Kosh purred as Dasher was soon sucking his cock gently, and he smiled at his lover, and said “From all the time you dominates me, it is hard not learn something.”

The tubehead blushed, and he turned his attention back at the longneck, who still had that lost look on his eyes, and Percy smiled “Don’t think I’ll forget about you, slut.” He said, and he knelt in front of him, lowering his head to his cock.

“Stay completely still. Don’t move an inch.” The tubehead ordered, as he looked at that huge piece of longneck’s meat and, even being himself an herbivore, he licked his lips at that tasty piece of cock. He wasted no time in giving it a lick in the head. He smirked, and gave a slow lick, from balls to head.

This was what it took for Doc to moan and make his cock let out a drop of pre, which Percy quickly licked. Good taste, mainly sweet, with a few hints of salty. Not as good as Kosh’s, but good, altogether.

Percy smiled, and he looked up at the longneck who was all tied up and at his mercy “Do you like it, slut?”

Doc, knowing that it was with him, nodded. Percy chuckled, and he said “So you are going to _love_ what will come next.”

And with that said, Percy opened his mouth, and he took the longneck’s horse-like cock on his mouth, sucking on the tip lightly. Doc flinched for a moment, and let out a rather loud moan as he remained as still as the tubehead had ordered him too, letting Percy taste and suck on his cock.

Kosh smirked when he saw that. He was far from having jealously.

He had been together with Percy for years, and he had lived enough things by his side to know perfectly well that their relationship went far beyond sex. They trusted each other enough to know that only a bigger cock or a tighter ass will never make their feelings for each other change.

Besides, they had already too many sexual experiences with third individuals to don’t mind having to share each other’s attention. And Kosh knew that perfectly well as he was having his cock sucked.

The clubtail looked down at the sharptooth, who was moaning slightly as he was sucking on the clubtail’s cock. Kosh smirked down at him, and he said “Oh, yeah, suck it nice and good, bitch.” He said as he started to thrust his cock slightly in and out that mouth, sending only a little of it inside, as not to gag the sharptooth.

But…on second thoughts… Did that guy deserved it?

He had always talked bad about homosexuals since the day that Kosh first met him. He had picked up onto him and Percy only for them being close. He snorted in despise each time he saw then a bit closer than males “were supposed to be”. And now, just a few moments back, he had openly and directly insulted them and threatened to have them kicked out the inn.

And worse of all: that piece of trash had almost made Percy cry.

“Good.” Kosh said, as he kept his hand on Dasher’s head “But… not enough.”

And that was the only warning before Kosh forced more of his cock inside, making the sharptooth gag around it and almost making him cough. Yet, Kosh kept pushing inside until his crotch was touching Dasher’s snout. The sharptooth was gagging and coughing around his cock as it was almost entering his throat, and he was trying to adjust a good way to breathe.

Chomper was a little surprised by this, as this seemed to be unpleasant for the one receiving. Kosh, however, did not seemed to care much. He did, however, stood in place, not fucking his throat silly, but standing there with his cock deep, as if he was giving Dasher room enough for him to adjust his cock.

Well, after all, Kosh was not cruel or sadistic, even though he intended to make this a punishment for that homophobe sharptooth.

All the while, Chomper felt himself getting a little hot under the collar as he watched that. Without even realizing, the young sharptooth was taking him hand to his own hard cock, and he slowly was starting to stroke himself.

Percy was still going down on Doc’s cock, sucking him like a pro as he even went as far as to deep-throat the big longneck, without gagging or anything. It was clear that he had a lot of experience in sucking cocks. After a while, he pulled out, and looked at the cock, slick with pre, saliva and throat slime.

“Looks like this one is ready.” Percy said, making Kosh look up from the sharptooth at him for a moment. Next, Kosh pulled his own cock from Dash’s ring-gagged mouth, and it was just as slick.

“Yeah, looks like I am too.” The clubtail said, letting his cock flop and slap into the sharptooth’s cheek, smearing it slightly. “So, guess we can both go on with the main course.”

_This is so fucking hot!_ Chomper thought as he kept masturbating. He had watched porn on his free time. Gay porn, of course, hidden from everyone. This was a real and live porn show, and Chomper had to admit that he was liking it.

Percy was now moving, climbing on the lap of the kneeling longneck, hands resting on his shoulders, as he looked at the face of the zonked longneck. Drool leaked from his gagged mouth, while his eyes continued lost and ahead, showing that he was indeed deep into the hypnosis that Chomper just put him into.

“Don’t cum until I give you permission.” Percy said simply, as he climbed a bit more and his hand reached back. He took a hold of the longneck’s engorged member, and was now lignin it with his tailhole.

Kosh looked at that from the corner of his eye, and he chuckled, as he walked around the kneeling sharptooth. Once he was behind him, he knelt behind him, and whispered on his earhole:

“Raise you tail for me, slut.”

Dash obeyed, curling his tail upward and exposing his taint. Kosh looked at it for a moment, and licked his lips, his cock throbbing to life. He gave the shaprtooth’s butt a slap, making the carnivore dinosaur flinch.

“You are forbidden from cumming until I give you permission.” Kosh whispered again on his ear, as he ran both hands over the sharptooth’s chest, grabbing him and aiming his cock under that tail. His cock was poking the backdoor of the sharptooth, around at same moment when Percy finished lignin Doc’s long cock with his own tailhole, and now was gently lowering himself into it.

They both took a while of probing, causing both themselves and the dinosaurs they were fucking to grunt and pant. After a while, it seemed that they had foreplayed enough, and then, as one, they did what they had to do. Percy speared himself into Doc’s cock, while Kosh thrust, burying the first two inches of his cock into Dash’s tailhole.

Both dinosaurs moaned at the same time, while their victims let out muffled, but equally pleasured, moans into their gags as they were each one used.

“Ohhh, boy…” Percy said, as he took a moment of breathing and sighing to adjust, even widening his legs a little bit apart. “He is a big one…”

“Good thing that we fuck on a daily basis.” Kosh said to his boyfriend, as he buried an extra inch of himself into Dash, making the sharptooth grunt. “Your hole is already loose and ready for taking at most times.”

“True.” Percy said with a smile, both at his boyfriend and at the delicious feeling of fullness under his tail. “He is big, though. I’ll definitely gonna enjoy this.”

“Ditto.” Kosh said as his arms tightened around Dash’s torso, and the sharptooth whimpered of the cock on his ass. “This one is so tight. A genuine virgin ass! I’m gonna enjoy wrecking it.” The clubtail said as he licked his lips.

_So hot…_ Chomper continued to masturbate as he looked at the scene. His cock throbbed in his clawed hand, leaking pre over it, as the young sharptooth continued to masturbate. This was seeming more and more like a porn, and it was one that the meat eater surely was enjoying to watch.

Both Percy and Kosh were taking their time, with Percy slowly moving himself up and down the longneck cock, taking more and more of his impressive length with each movement. Meanwhile, Kosh was slowly fucking the sharptooth, probably out of some consideration for him, as he slowly eased his cock in and out.

The two bound and gagged dinosaurs grunted, as the feeling of sex with males was till strange to them, even in their state of hypnosis that changed their sexual orientation. However, gradually and surely, their grunts turned into needy, submissive, nearly effeminate moans, as they both were used by the other two, more dominant males. They were really getting into it, and the two dinosaurs who were using them as toys noticed that too.

“Look at that.” Kosh said, as he continued to slow-fuck the sharptooth. “The great and homophobe carnivore starting to moan like a slut form getting it in the ass… How ironic.”

“Just like the big and homophobe longneck moaning from getting used like a dildo by the faggot tubehead.” Percy said, as he moved up and down the longneck’s cock, who let out muffled moans. Percy shuddered as he slowly speed up his self-fucking, as the cock went deep into him. “Hmmmph, and what a toy it is… Big and meaty.”

Kosh ventured to look to the side, as he continued to fuck the sharptooth. “Oh… is he a good toy, so?”

“A GREAT toy.” Percy said, as he speed up just a bit more, going faster and deeper, even letting out the occasional high-pitched moan. Kosh grunted.

“A better toy than me, maybe?” The clubtail said, his fucking on the sharptooth becoming increasingly rough.

“Oh, you jealous?” Percy said, before he let out another girly moan as he speared himself deeper into Doc’s cock. “You don’t have to be… *pant* He is a good toy… *moan* but you will always *needy whine* be my favorite toy in the world.”

Kosh snorted, a horny grin on his face. “I better be!” He said, and thigtened his grip on Dash, starting to fuck him even harder. All the while, Chomper could not tear his eyes out of the show developing in front of him. His hand was in a blur on his cock as he masturbated furiously.

Soon, it seemed that the two lovers wanted to go full-fledge on it. Percy started to bounce on Doc’s cock as if he was a pillow-drive, letting out girly moans all the while. Meanwhile, Kosh was holding into Dash and fucking his ass so hard that he was actually taking the sharptooth out of the ground for a while, letting out horny grunts and snorts as he fucked that sharptooth senseless.

They were really going at it, and they weren’t going to last long at this rate, and neither will the mind-zonked dinosaurs they were using, if their muffled moans were of any indication. Percy had a fine quality ass, and it was teasing Doc skillfully. Meanwhile, Kosh was being sure to aim his big cock into Dash’s prostate with each trust, making the sharptooth let out squealing moans as he had his anal virginity destroyed.

Chomper wasn’t going to last long either, as he was having an amazing show. His hand moving so fast on his cock that an onlooker would even be worried that the sharptooth could damage his own member.

Granted, this only lasted for five more minutes, as finally, they all reached their orgasms.

Doc and Dash were the first ones. The longneck moaned into his gag as his cock erupted and painted the tubehead’s insides white. Dash let out a submissive, muffled squeal as his cock erupted, spraying cum all over his own stomach and chest, even reaching as far as his own chin.

The feeling of being filled to the brim with longneck cum and the feeling of a sharptooth’s ass squeezing his cock caused respectively Percy and Kosh to reach their own climaxes. Percy let out a very feminine moan as he orgasmed, panting Doc’s stomach and chest with his cum, while Kosh grunted as he filled that sharptooth to the brim.

Their orgasms lasted for around thirty seconds, before all of them relaxed. Doc was still on his knees, with Percy holding on to him. Meanwhile, Kosh was also kneeling on the ground, holding Dash by the torso, which was probably the reason why the sharptooth did not feel flat on his chest. The room that was once filled with the sounds of moans, now was filled with the sound of panting, and was reeking of sex and musk.

“Wow…” Percy said.

“That…” Kosh said, “That was…”

“So hot…” Chomper said, causing the two dinosaurs to look at him. The sharptooth was also panting very slightly, the ground in front of him was coated in white, and some cum still dripped from his softening cock.

Percy chuckled. “So, enjoyed the show?”

“Sure did…” Chomper said. “It was the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while… Well, without counting what I made Littlefoot and Shorty do… And what I made my dad do… And what I made them all do…”

“You trying to get us in the mood again?” Kosh said, “Because we can go on a few times before we are spent. Maybe you want to join in this time. I mean, you _are_ an adult now, right?” The clubtail said seductively, and Chomper, for a moment, seriously considered it, but he decided that it was better not.

“I would love too.” He spoke, as he got up. “But I still have a lot of males in this in to have fun with.” He said, as he played with the pearl on his fingers, and this made the two dinosaurs look at him with smiles.

“You are going to turn this into the gayest inn in this side of the sea.” Percy said, and Chomper looked at him, smiling.

“Oh, I surely hope so.”


	3. The Bullies on the Living Room & The Three Dinosaurs by the Pool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chomper continues on his way, and he finds three familiar dinosaurs in the livingroom. After a little session with them, he turns his attention to the outside, where he finds three more dinos sunbathing.

Chomper walked out of the room, leaving behind Kosh and Percy with the two mind-controlled dinosaurs. He could still hear their voices:

“Okay, let’s switch now. I wanna now what that longneck’s ass feels like.” Kosh said.

“Okay then.” Percy said back. “That sharptooth cock looks juicy…”

Chomper smiled and rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind himself. Chomper would love to stay there and watch that show. Not only because it was hot and it made him feel good, but because Chomper found out that he really loved seeing homophobic dinosaurs converted into submissive little sluts for other males. Chomper just discovered that it was a fetish that he seemed to have, as the idea turned him on. The young sharptooth even made a mental to further hypnotize his father into a slut when he next saw him…

However, Chomper still had more males in the inn to hypnotize, and he intended to do it to the very last one of them, especially the homophobe ones.

Chomper walked across the hallway, and he could see open doors, showing empty bedrooms. The inn had the capacity to receive a number of guests, but it was a bit low currently. Of course, they had their permanent patrons, dinosaurs who had chosen to live in there all the time, but most of the rooms were reserved to the tourists that came during the vacation time, although these ones were actually rare. Last summer they only had two other patrons to spend vacation. Maybe it was because his father had a rule that forbade families, as he was not exactly a fan of children.

Anyway, Chomper knew that this meant that the patrons who lived in the inn were not in their bedrooms, and this meant that they were somewhere else of the inn. With that in mind, Chomper walked down the hallway of the second store of the inn, and soon, he was coming down in the living room.

The living room of the inn was not big, but it was not decorated, although it still had some of the decorations for the celebration of Chomper’s hatchday on the night before. Good furniture too, not very fancy, but big and comfortable, including one big couch that was turned to the communitarian tv. Quite a tv it was, we can add, being 100 inches, digital, smart television, which could catch internet and cable.

Right now, for instance, it was tuned into a specific channel that showed dinosaur ladies in bikinis. It seemed to be a miss pageant, and the ladies were now in the part where they walked in bathing suits. Chomper looked at it. Now, only because Chomper was gay, it didn’t meant that he found females repulsive, but he just didn’t found them attractive. He even tried while he was growing up, but he never was able to be attracted by female slender and voluptuous female bodies, only the bodies of males. However, his attention was not in the television, but in the three dinosaurs that were sitting on the couch, looking at it.

Chomper knew who they were just from sight. The figure in the middle surely was no one other than Hyp, the runner, with his grey colored body and black eyes, wearing just jeans pants. He was well known around there for being one not very friendly dinosaur, usually playing all kinds of pranks in others, and laughing about their problems, sometimes still acting like a teenager, though he was now in his mid-twenties.

The two figures on his sides were his friends: Nod, the green colored shieldback with teal-blue eyes, wearing a grey short and white shirt; and Mutt, the olive colored bignose with dark-brown eyes, wearing cargo crimson pants. They were both known for being Hyp’s closest friends and bodyguards and for not being very smart, relaying on Hyp for directions. These three together were famous for not being nice to others, and they even had a fame of having been bullies before all of them had moved into the inn with Hyp’s father, apparently after Nod and Mutt’s parents kicked them both out of home. These two were already in their twenties, being older than Chomper and Littlefoot both, but all of them behaved as if they were still teenagers, a behavior that included being lazy and doing what they wanted.

They didn’t noticed Chomper’s presence, as they were far too focused into the ladies in bikini in the television. It was clear that they were enjoying what they were seeing. These two had always been ladies’ men, and they were the kind who would ogle over women in bikini and who would go running back to privacy of their rooms or of the bathrooms if they got their paws into a “PlayDino” magazine. They truly were individuals who loved woman, not being gay in the slightest.

_Well, that is about to change._ Chomper thought with a smirk formed on his muzzle, and he walked around the couch. The dinosaurs in there were far too focused in the ladies to pay attention to the sharptooth, as they even failed to notice that he was naked.

Chomper was now standing behind the couch, looking at the back of their heads. He rose his hand holding the pearl, holding it in an angle that they would see it in the moment they turned their heads to look at him.

“Hello, guys!” Chomper said, “Enjoying the show?”

While they did flinched a little bit by hearing his voice, their heads were still turned to the television.

“What are you watching?”

“A program about quantic physics.” Hyp said to him, not even bothering to turn his head to look at Chomper. “Now, we need to really pay attention to it, so, if you could be kind enough to beat it…” Hyp said, making a “shoo” gestured to Chomper without turning to look at him.

That was a classic Hyp answer, and Chomper knew it, still, it annoyed him, especially because he could not hypnotize them if they didn’t looked at the pearl.

Still, the thought of what was going to happen soon still allowed him to smile with sweetness, and it allowed him to be just as sweet as he talked to the three:

“Well, girls in bikinis sure seem to be interesting.” Chomper said, although he did not think that in the slightest. “But, I have something in here that I think that you will find to be more interesting.”

“I seriously doubt it.” Hyp said, and he and the other two looked to be paying even more attention as a female longneck with a well-endowed pair of breasts walked into a micro bikini. Chomper almost thought that he could hear the other two drooling.

“Why don’t you turn around and look?” Chomper said sweetly, Hyp remained silent, but Chomper had a feeling that the runner was rolling his eyes at the sharptooth who was annoying him in a moment of focus. Hyp then snapped his fingers, causing the two by his side to snap out of their “boobies-induced-trance” and look at their boss. Hyp just made a gesture that indicated that they should look at it for him. Chomper imagined that they wanted to keep looking, but they both obeyed Hyp and turned to look at whatever it was that Chomper had.

The first thing that they noticed was Chomper’s nakedness, and this made them wide their eyes. However, before they had any time to voice their surprise, they caught a glimpse of the crimson pearl, and they immediately became lost in the strange glow that it had. Chomper almost chuckled at how fast they had fallen, and they were already drooling… although the drool could have possibly have come from watching girls in bikinis. Well, they wouldn’t enjoy that as much as they did for long…

“Nod. Mutt.” Chomper said, “From now on, you two are gay.” The sharptooth spoke, without any regard for Hyp hearing, or for what the runner would think of what the sharptooth was saying. “You love male ass, as much as you love male cock, like Hyp’s.” Chomper spoke, “As a matter of fact, your first act as gay dinosaurs will be to lick his cock.”

Hyp had heard all that Chomper has said, and he assumed that it was some kind of joke. He could only laugh at the idea of Nod and Mutt licking someone’s cock, as he doubted that they would ever do anything like that, even if Hyp himself told them to.

“Yeah, right.” Hyp said, “Like they would ever…”

But Hyp did not finished his reasoning, for he soon felt hands on his pants, more precisely, on his zipper.

“H-hey!” Hyp cried out as he looked down, and saw that Mutt and Nod both were leaning over to his crotch. They were fumbling on his zipper, before they pulled it down. Hyp was shocked, so much that he could barely react as Mutt put nimble fingers inside his pants as fished his dick, semi-erect from watching the ladies in bikinis, into the open. Immediately, the two put their tongues out and started to lap at the male organ.

Hyp’s eyes widened and he gasped, his body arching, right before he let out a half-moan at the feeling. Hyp was not a virgin, and so, he was not new to the feeling of someone touching and even licking his cock. He actually liked that, once he was very into oral sex. But the ones licking his cock now were males!

“S-stop…” Hyp said, but moaned again once they gave his cock another slow lick, both at the same time. “Stop… stop!” He said more incisively, recovering some of his control. His hands were now in the heads of the two dinosaurs, trying to keep them away from his cock, but they were resisting.

“I-I am not gay! WE are not gay!” The runner complained to the two, as he tried to keep these two away from his cock, but it was like trying to keep a thirsty dinosaur away from a glass of water. “You have to stop! You know how everyone in here is! We can get kicked out if they see us… i-if they see us…”

Hyp was unable to complete the thought, for Chomper had approached from behind and moved the pearl, so it was now being held right in front of Hyp’s eyes. Soon, the gaze of the dinosaur became lost, as he stared deeply into the pearl, his mouth opening and his arms losing their force and dropping, what allowed Nod and Mutt to go for his cock, and continue to lick it.

This time Chomper did chuckled, and he leaned over, and whispered in Hyp’s earhole:

“Hey, Hyp.”

“… huh?” the gray dinosaur mumbled as he kept staring forward.

“Do you like how Nod and Mutt are licking your cock?”

A brief pause, and the runner nodded.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Another pause, and another nod.

“Yes, it feels good to have a good male tongue in your cock.” Chomper said, “Yes, _male_ tongue. It feels good because you are gay, Hyp. You love males. You think they are way more attractive than any female could possibly be. Do you understand me?”

Another pause, and another nod confirming it. This nod was soon followed by a moan, as Hyp’s hips started to buck up from the two males who were licking his cock, which was previously getting softer, but started hardening once more. Two more slow licks from the ones on his cock and soon it was at full mast.

“Wow… You really like having his cock licked, don’t you?” Chomper asked, and Hyp nodded.

“I-I have a-an oral fetish…” Hyp said, causing Chomper to look at him surprised. “N-nothing turns me on more than oral s-sex.” The voice of the dinosaur was broken by gasps and moans from the ones licking his cock. Chomper could only stare at him, as he had not imagined that Hyp would have a fetish, specially one specific like that.

“That is… kinda hot.” Chomper admitted, as he had to admit that Hyp had a good-looking cock, and seeing the two males have their way with it as if it was a lollipop really turned him on. The way that Hyp moaned also helped turn Chomper on a little bit.

Chomper walked around the couch, and soon, he was standing straight in front of Hyp.

“So, you enjoy having your cock played with…” The sharptooth said to the runner. “What about your tailhole?”

“I don’t like anyone poking things in my ass.” Hyp said, right before he moaned once more. “But… I do enjoy having it licked… If the slut I am with is willing to do that…”

Chomper nodded. Of course, that Hyp was the kind to get involved with prostitutes. Some of the males in the inn were, including Hyp’s father. Chomper caught himself wondering if they had ever shared one…

“Well, I guess that from now on you will be having others do that to you for free…” Chomper said. _But not me._ He thought, for even though he had rimmed Littlefoot, he was a lot more hesitant into getting his tongue anywhere near Hyp’s butt, for the runner did seemed rather lapse with his personal hygiene.

“Hyp! Start packing you things! We are leaving this inn as soon as- What the hell?!”

The startled cry made Chomper turn to look at who it was. It was another runner, one that looked pretty much like Hyp, but the shades of grey on his body were darker, and his features were sharper and more wrinkled. He was wearing a pair of white shirt and long jeans pants, and his black eyes were wide as they looked at the scene before him. Chomper naked in front of Hyp while his two friends were now licking his son’s cock.

For a moment, he just stood in there, his mouth agape so much that a tennis ball would fit inside without touching the sides of his muzzle.

“What… what is…” He tried to articulate, and Chomper already predicted what was going to happen, once he knew that this dinosaur; Silo, Hyp’s father, was just as homophobic as Chomper’s own father. This is why the old sharptooth and the old runner both got so well along. Chomper knew that at any moment he would throw a fit at what he was saying, something confirmed as the surprise in the runner’s face morphed into one of disgusted anger.

However, before he could voice his distaste, Chomper was faster, walking to him, the pearl held high in plain sight.

In the moment the runner’s eyes fell on the red gem, his expression relaxed and his gaze became lost.

“Mr. Silo?” Chomper asked the runner.

“Huh?”

“Can you hear me?”

“Uh-hu…”

“Come with me.” Chomper said, and the older dinosaur soon was following him. Now they were both looking at the scene before them, as they looked down on Hyp, who still sat on the couch while his friends/henchmen continued to lap at his cock, which was now looking pre.

“So, Silo.” Chomper said, dropping the ‘Mister’ “What do you think of this scene before you?”

The runner looked with a neutral expression, before he spoke:

“It is disgusting… It makes me wanna puke…”

“Wrong!” Chomper said to him. “It is hot and it makes you horny.” The sharptooth said in a domineering way. “It makes you horny, because you want to do it.”

“I… I want… to do it?” Silo said, and Chomper soon was continuing:

“Yes, you do, because you are gay.” Chomper said to him. “You are gay and you love to lick and suck cock.” Chomper disliked the homophobic ways of the runner, and he now was having a type of sweet revenge by converting him. As a matter of fact, Chomper even decided to kick it up a notch.

“Actually, not only gay…” Chomper said to him, getting closer to him and saying it in a bossy way, “You are a complete _cum slut_. You love the sight of male cum. You love the smell, the taste, you love how it feels against your scales, everything about it. You love to be covered in cum and you love when males ejaculate all over you. You love to drink cum straight from a male’s cock and have your belly filled with it. You would live on a diet of male cum if you could. You love cum. Got it?”

Silo only blinked, and soon, he was saying:

“Yes, I got it… I’m a gay cum slut… I love male cum… I love drinking it and being covered in it… I wish I could live in a diet of it… I love cum more than anything in the world…”

As he spoke, Chomper took a look down the male’s crotch and, as he expected, he noticed the swelling of the bulge on his jeans, showing that he was getting excited by the idea. Chomper smiled, as he now knew that the job was done.

“So, Silo…” Chomper said, “You were telling Hyp to go pack his things… why was that?”

“Because I wanted to leave this place…” Silo said, “I was looking for Mauler to talk to him, and I found him in your room having sex with Bron and his boys… I was so disgusted that I wanted to just leave this inn as fast as possible…”

Chomper nodded. As a matter of fact, he had not locked the door when he left his dad along with the longnecks. Of course there was the risk of someone walking in them, just like his father walked into him, Littlefoot and Shorty…

“So… you felt really disgusted by what you saw…” Chomper said to the runner, and he looked at him, before asking.

“Remembering of it now, it makes you disgusted?”

“No…” Silo said, “Actually, it makes me feel hot and horny… I wish to go back in there and joy in… Maybe they would be kind enough to cum all over me…”

Chomper smiled in a wicked way as he heard that. Oh, how it was gratifying seem someone who hated gay sex being turned into a slut that craved cum.

“So, look again…” Chomper sais, gesturing at Hyp and his two friends. Silo’s gaze followed, and Chomper asked, “Now, what do you think of this?”

“It is really hot. It turns me on.” Silo said

“Do you would like to taste it?” Chomper asked.

“I certainly would.” Silo answered.

“Then kneel and start licking it, like the good cum slut you are.” Chomper nearly purred as he spoke that, and Silo soon was obeying him. The older runner got on his knees right between Hyp’s legs, and soon he leaned forward and started to lick at the cock of his own son. This caused Hyp to moan a bit louder as it added to the feeling on his cock.

Chomper smiled as he saw that.

“Mutt. Nod.” The sharptooth said, “You both can stop licking Hyp’s cock and sit on the couch again.” He said, and soon, the two dinosaurs obeyed. “So, Hyp, what do you think of the one licking your cock now?”

Hyp blinked, and looked down.

“I-it’s my dad.”

“And how does it feel?”

“Good… It feels good to have someone licking my cock… But it’s strange… It’s strange because it is not some slut, it is my dad…”

“But your dad _is_ a slut.” Chomper said to the runner. “Ain’t that right, Silo? Go on, tell your son that you are a cum slut.”

Silo stopped and looked up at him. “He is right, son… I am a complete cum slut… I love cum… I am a complete slut for it…”

Chomper smiled. “That’s right, Hyp. You dad is a complete slut. He is _your_ slut.” Chomper said.

“My… slut…” Hyp said, taking in the information that the sharptooth was giving him.

“That’s right.” Chomper said. “So, since your dad is your slut, you can treat him as if he was your slut.”

“Treat him… like my slut…” Hyp said, and he looked down at his father. Soon, his blank face changed, turning into a smug smirk. “So, you like my cock, don’t you, you slut?” Hyp asked, and this made Chomper blink a little bit.

“You like having my cock in your mouth?” Hyp asked. “Do you enjoy the taste of my cock and pre? Would you like to taste my cum?”

He looked down at the dinosaur between his legs. Chomper then said:

“Go on, Silo. He is asking you a question. Answer him.”

Silo blinked, and then he said:

“Yes son… I love your cock… I love the taste of your cock and pre… And I truly want to taste your cum… Would you feed it to me? Please, son?”

Hyp snickered. “I sure can.” He said, placing a hand on the older dinosaur’s head. “And from now on, you will call me ‘sir’, not ‘son’. Got it, slut?”

“Yer, sir!” Silo said, and Hyp smirked more.

“Good. Now get back to work!” He said, and pushed the dinosaur’s muzzle on his cock, and Silo soon was taking it on his mouth and sucking. He looked like an obedient little slut.

Chomper was left a little dazed by what transpired, but now he was even hotter than before. Chomper looked at Mutt and Nod, who were both sitting in the couch by Hyp’s sides while Hyp made his own father go down on his cock.

“Seems like Mutt and Nod are a bit left off…” Chomper commented. “Well, let’s change that. Mutt and Nod, pull your cocks out. Silo, get your hands on Mutt and Nod’s cocks and give them good handjobs.”

Soon the commands of the sharptooth were being obeyed. The two dinosaurs fished their own hard cocks out of their pants, and son, Silo’s hands were touching their ways up the two dinosaurs on the sides, before they found their cocks and started to fap them, making the two dinosaurs moan at this.

Chomper smirked at the beautiful sight that was developing right in front of him, and soon Chomper also took his own cock in his clawed hand. Soon, the sharptooth was masturbating at the scene that developed before him.

“Oh yeah…” Hyp said, as he continued to force Silo’s muzzle up and down his own cock. Almost as if it was a fleshlight. “Now that is the stuff… Uhmmm… You are good at this, slut… Practically a natural… Swallowing around my cock like that… you really are hungry for my cum, aren’t you?”

Silo moaned in response as he continued to diligently work on the three cocks of the younger dinos, like a good little slut.

Chomper had never seen this domineering side of Hyp before, and he had to admit that it was a big turn up. He did enjoyed to see other males getting dominated and called names, as it was the kind of thing that he often looked for on the porn that he watched online. Now he had the chance to see it live, and it turned him own massively.

Chomper continued to masturbate as he watched the hot scene develop in front of him, and he felt that his orgasm was building up. So were Hyp and the other two’s, if the way that they were all moaning was of any indication.

“Oh yeah… Oh yeah… That’s it… Swallow that cock… You dirty slut… Swallow it and you will get your reward soon… You want your reward? Do you want my cum sloshing down your throat? Then work for it, you slut…” Hyp continued to say, as he now had both hands holding Silo’s head, moving it up and down his cock, and the younger runner was also thrusting his hips into the face of the older one, practically face-fucking him as if he was truly some cheap slut that he was paying to get sex. That thought turned Chomper on even more. He would not last long…

“S-stop.” Chomper said. “Silo, stop pleasuring the boys.”

The older runner obeyed, but the younger one continued to use the older one’s mouth as if it was a toy.

“Why did you stopped sucking, slut?” Hyp grunted as he continued to face-fuck the older dinosaur. “Don’t you want my cum, you dirty old whore?”

“Hyp, stop fucking Silo’s muzzle.” Chomper said. “Let him go.”

Hyp immediately obeyed. Silo could pull out. The older dinosaur was panting. Hyp’s cock was throbbing, coated in pre and saliva, and even in some throat slime from the rough fucking of his father’s mouth.

Chomper looked, and he saw the cocks of Nod and Mutt also were throbbing, as they were coated in a layer of pre from the handjobs of the older dino. They looked to be quite restless, much like Hyp, who still thrust his Hyps in the air, as he was very close to sweet release, even deep in hypnosis.

“I know that you all want release, guys.” Chomper said to the three, “But, I was thinking we do it in a nice way for our little cum slut.” He said, and he petted Sino’s head. “Now, the three of you, get up this couch and stand around Sino with your cocks pointed at him. Sino, take off your shirt.”

Soon the four dinosaurs were obeying what Chomper had commanded. Hyp and his two friends got up from the couch while Sino obediently removed his shirt, exposing his slightly toned body and his musclegut belly. By the time the middle-aged runner was shirtless, all of the three dinosaurs were surrounding him, Hyp standing in front of him while the other two were standing on his sides, all of them with their cocks pointed at the kneeling dinosaur.

Chomper was standing right behind the adult, and he was closing the circle.

“Okay, boys.” Chomper said. “This slut here loves to be covered in cum, so lets give him what he wants.” He spoke, a smirk on his lips as he spoke of what was about to transpire. “Now, the three of you, start masturbate, and be ready to cum on my command. Silo, you get ready, the four of us are going to cum all over you. And all of you keep it down, we don’t want the others to hear.”

As Chomper spoke and he started masturbating, an action that was soon being mimicked by the other three dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Silo was standing still in the middle of them, on his knees, his eyes closed and his mouth open with his tongue out.

Chomper and the others grunted as they masturbated, but all of them keeping it down. Meanwhile, Silo whimpered in the middle of them, making it sound that he was eager to be showered with cum.

Well, he would soon get his wish fulfilled.

“I’m… very close.” Chomper grunted as he masturbated furiously. “Are you guys close to?”

“Yes…” Hyp grunted, his hand a blur on his cock.

“Very close…” Nod said…

“Almost there…” Mutt confirmed.

Chomper smiled, “Then, at my signal... three… two… one… cum!”

Right on Chomper’s command, all of the three dinosaurs grunted at the same time as Chomper, as they all cummed. Meanwhile, Sino remained right in the middle of the cum shower, being hit from all directions at the same time. Hyp’s cum hit him in the face, and some of if landed on his open mouth and on his tongue. Mutt and Nod’s cum hit him from the sides, staining his face even further. Finally, Chomper’s cum hit the back of his head and neck, even trickling down his back.

The euphoria lasted for a while, and when it was over, Chomper was panting slightly, as well as the other three. Looking down, Chomper could see their handiwork.

Silo remained right where he was, covered in cum all over the head and also some on his torso and back. The old runner had his mouth open and his tongue out, and it was possible to see that he also had some cum in it. He had a look of dumb happiness on his face, and Chomper could swear that he had heard the dinosaur purring.

Chomper chuckled. “What a slut.” He said, and Silo only purred more, taking his tongue back into his mouth and eagerly swallowing the cum that was in his mouth. He even licked his lips to catch as much cum as he could.

“Well, it seems that this slut has not had enough yet.” Chomper said, looking at Hyp. “Hyp, you are in charge. This is your slut, and you are going to take it back to your room and share it with your friends.”

Hyp looked at the sharptooth, and he nodded.

“Silo, you are now the personal cum slut of Hyp, Mutt and Nod. You will go with them to the room and pleasure them in any way you can.”

Silo looked over his shoulder at the sharptooth, and nodded. Chomper smiled.

“Good. Now all of you go have fun.”

With this, Hyp smirked. “Okay, lets move this party to our room. Guys, bring on the slut.” He said, and Nod and Mutt obeyed, picking up Silo by the arms and hosting him up.

“Just one more thing before you go.” They all stopped and looked at Chomper. “Hyp, do you know where I can find the other dinosaurs?”

Hyp looked at him. “Ovi and the fastbiters are in the kitchen. The others are all outside. Actually, I think that old Thunder, Topps and Red Claw are all sunbathing in the pool.”

Chomper heard what he said, and a smile formed on his lips. “Thank you. You can go now.”

With this, the three were now taking their new slut upstairs to the room, to fuck him silly and pump him full of cum. Meanwhile, Chomper was now walking in direction to the door, as he wanted to get to these other dinosaurs as soon as he could, so he could put all of them under his control.

The inn that Mauler owned was quite big, and it was rather luxurious. It was not a millionaires’ place, but it was quite nice. It was even complete with a pool. It was a big one that was good for swimming in a hot day, if you didn’t felt like going down to the beach for a swim. It was somewhat hard to maintain, but they had two janitors who also doubled as pool-boys. Ozzy and Strut were very good at their work, and they were really good in cleaning the pool and everything else.

The pool was nice for a swim, as well as to lay on one of the loungers in there and take some sun. It was nice for a dinosaur to sunbath, and the feeling of the sun on the scales was rather nice, as long as you didn’t looked directly at the sun.

Chomper had the sun illuminating all over his naked glory as he walked out the front door and could see the pool. Laying on loungers by it, just like Hyp had said, were three dinosaurs.

Chomper smiled, and walked in their direction, being able to see them better as he approached.

The first one was a longneck who looked to be pretty elderly. The scales on his body were of a grayish-blue coloration, with a softer shade on his muzzle, down his neck and his chest and stomach. The big dinosaur was wrinkled, as a show of his elderly years. This one was no other than Thunder. He was Littlefoot’s grandfather, and Bron’s father-in-law. He moved to the in at the same time as Bron and the rest of the longneck family, apparently looking for a change of scenery after his own mate passed away. It was obvious that the longneck was an elder, but he acted as if he was just as young and strong as Bron. It was also hard to say how old exactly the longneck was, as despite his wrinkles, he still had a fit and wealthy body, and a disposition that was just as wealthy. Chomper even heard his father once say: “_I wouldn’t be surprised if that old longneck outlives of us…_”. Yeah, Thunder looked absolutely great for his own age, as he had a nice body. To sunbath, he had chosen to wear only a pair of brown shorts, exposing his chest and stomach, as he laid on his chest, letting the sun heat up his back.

On the lounger right next to his own, was a fit-looking threehorn with dark-brown colorations on his body, with a lighter shade on his head, despite the darker circles around his eyes. His horns were white, and they sprouted quite proudly from his head. He too was quite fit, and quite buff, as he laid on his back on the lounger, with one arm behind his head while the other held a glass of juice. He was wearing only a white speedo that looked quite snug on him, highlighting his sizable bulge. That one was Topps, and he moved in there after his second divorce. He was famous in there for being hardcore and not taking crap from others. He was also famous for being somewhat bigoted, as he seemed to hold the belief that threehorns were better than any other dinosaur species, and not hesitating to say it to whoever wanted to hear. He was also famous for being a true ladies’ man, as each week he would come back with a different threehorn lady, or two, or even three, truly a stud bull. Chomper had always thought of him as attractive. I mean, he was a big and strong male with a fit body and the personality of a true stud, how could one not consider him attractive?

Finally, on the final lounger, was another dinosaurs that Chomper knew pretty well. He was a fit and big sharptooth, a bit taller than Chomper’s father, and just as strong. The scales of his body were of a brown coloration, with a cream color for the scales of his underbelly. Something that was quite striking about this sharptooth’s appearance was the fact that he had a really huge scar on the left side of his body. One that went all the way from his left all to one of the claws on his left hand. This scar was the reason why his left eye was of a deep red coloration, just like the claw in which the scar ended, as both of them had been died this color in a permanent way. This was what caused many to refer to him by “Red Claw”, as he seemed to actually like the nickname. However, Chomper knew very well that his name was “Tyrone”, and he knew because that dinosaur was his father’s brother. He has been living with them in the inn for a while now, as he had came to crash in the place for a long time, and he and Mauler got amazingly well along. They had been close ever since childhood, according to Mauler’s stories, and they grew up doing everything together, and that was why Mauler never even dreamed of asking his dear brother to leave the inn. Still, Chomper had always preferred if he did, for dear uncle Red Claw was probably as homophobic as Mauler, if not even more. Chomper had always been afraid of being found out by his father, but more by his uncle, for he was far more scary, and he would be probably more likely to actually beat Chomper up if he ever found out. This always caused Chomper to be afraid of the big sharptooth.

_Well, not after today…_ Chomper thought with a smirk, as he walked to them with the pearl on his hand.

Chomper confidently walked in front of the three loungers, and he immediately got a reaction from the dinosaurs who were laying in there. Topps and Red Claw were laying on their backs on the loungers, meaning that they were the first to catch sight of Chomper.

“Hey!”

“What the!?”

Their surprised calls called the attention of Thunder, who rose his head and looked over his shoulder (what was easy with his elongated neck), and he too got surprised when he looked at the naked young sharptooth.

For a long moment, the three only stared at Chomper, as the young dino stood in front of them in all of his naked glory, with a smug smile on his muzzle. It was Thunder who first broke the silence.

“Hmmm, Chomper?” The old longneck said, and soon after, the other two were saying things:

“Did you forgot to put your swimming trunks?” Topps asked him, trying to avoid looking in between his legs.

“Chomper, what is the meaning of this?” Red Claw asked his nephew, and his nose twitched as he picked up a scent coming from the younger sharptooth. “And, why do you smell like sex?”

Chomper smiled, “Simply because I’m currently having the best gay day of my life.” He said, and he rose the pearl right in plain sight.

“Wha…” Red Claw tried to say, but he was silenced when he put his eyes on the pearl, his gaze becoming lost and empty, just liked the gazes of the other two dinosaurs.

Chomper now had the three of them under his power as well.

“Okay now, you three get up and stand before me.” The sharptooth commanded, and the three got up of their loungers and stood in line in front of the sharptooth, letting Chomper admire their physiques, as all of them were taller than him. Topps was a prime example of a male, and Thunder was amazing for his age. Meanwhile, Chomper also admired the physic of his uncle. Normally he would have reservations of thinking sexually over a relative, but after receiving a blowjob from his own father, Chomper felt more inclined to act a little incestuous.

“You have a really nice body, uncle Ty.” Chomper said, using the little pet name that he knew that his uncle hated. “So, I have to ask you a question. What would you have done if you found out I was gay?”

The sharptooth didn’t hesitated in answering:

“I would have beat you up and tossed you out in the street. Just like I know that my brother would have done.”

Yeah, no surprise in there. After all, it was no secret that the sharptooth was homophobic just like his younger brother.

Nodding, Chomper moved to the longneck, and asked him the same question:

“Mr. Thunder. What would have been your reaction if you found out I was gay?”

“I would have tried to be understanding with you.” The longneck said, “But I would have problems with it, because homosexuality is an abomination and unnatural.”

Now that was something that Chomper did not expected. The old longneck always seemed so receptive and comprehensive. To find out that he was homophobic as well…

“And, what if you found out I was in love with your grandson?” Chomper asked again.

“Then I would have Mauler get you out of the inn.” He said in a moment, “I would not want to risk you corrupting Littlefoot…”

Chomper was disappointed at this. That old longneck, who always spoke about acceptance and kindness was just as homophobic as his father and uncle. Chomper then turned his gaze to the last dinosaur on the line.

“What about you, Topps?” Chomper asked him, looking straight at his face, “Would you have wanted to have my kicked out of the inn as well?”

“No.” The threehorn said simply. This caused Chomper to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” the sharptooth asked, “It wouldn’t have bothered you to live under the same roof as a gay dinosaur?”

“Not at all.” Topps said, “Actually, I could maybe use this chance to try and take you to bed.”

Now that _really_ surprised Chomper.

“Wait. Are you… are you gay?” Chomper asked, remembering all of the times when the threehorn was seen around with female threehorns.

“I’m bisexual.” The threehorn said, “I go with females most of the time, but it was only so Mauler would keep off my back. I have a great interest in males, though, especially longnecks and sharpteeth.”

Chomper blinked, as he absorbed this new piece of information.

“So… you like male longnecks and sharpteeth?” Chomper asked him, “Is it a fetish you have?”

“Yes.” Topps said to him. “I get hot for dominating male sharpteeth and longnecks. It is an amazing feeling to stand over them and make them submit to me. I do go for females when I’m with my own species, but when I go for males, I always go for sharpteeth and longnecks, so I can put them on their place, which is at the feet of a threehorn, like the cheap sluts they are.”

Chomper blinked as he looked at the threehorn. He was surprised. For finding out that the threehorn was bisexual, and that he had attraction to male longnecks and sharpteeth. Well, it kind of fit in with his speeches that threehorns were the best species around. Sharpteeth were the natural predators in the ancient times, and longnecks were naturally bigger and stronger. To dominate males of these species was likely a way of assuring the superiority of threehorn over both.

At least, that was what Chomper could rationalize of the situation.

Chomper looked at the three dinosaurs in front of him. He had already decided to turn the homophobes among them into sluts, but he had thought that these would be his uncle and Topps. However, it turned out to be his uncle and Thunder. Well, you gotta adapt your plans to the situation, right?”

Chomper turned to the longneck and sharptooth, before he ensued his order for both of them:

“Thunder, uncle Ty.” Chomper said, “From this moment on, both of you are gay. You feel attracted to males instead of females.” He said, and let the order sink in, before he issued yet another order:

“Now, I need to know, do either of you have submissive fantasies?”

“No.” Red Claw said.

“Yes.” Thunder said. Chomper focused on that.

“So, Thunder.” The sharptooth said, “Could you tell me a bit of these fantasies of yours?”

“They started in my younger years, with my first girlfriend.” The elderly longneck said. “She used to call me names before and during sex. She told me I was inferior, that I was just a toy for her, and she kept calling me things like ‘boy toy’ and ‘man whore’. I found out that I had a thing for being demeaned and humiliated. I get turned on when I called a ‘man whore’, a ‘toy’, and things of the like. I become excited when I’m treated as an inferior by a partner. I also get hard when I’m spat on, spanked and stepped on by someone else. That has always turned me on. I used to do a lot of it with my wife before she passed away. She had me tied to the bed and she would use and abuse me to her heart’s content”

_Oh, boy._ Chomper thought, as the kind and homophobic longneck was not as innocent and plain as Chomper thought him to be.

“Did you hear what he said, uncle Ty?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because from now on you have the exact same fetish.” Chomper spoke to him. Next, he was speaking to both:

“From now on, you both get hard and excited when a male dominates and humiliates you. You love to be called ‘sluts’, ‘bitches’, ‘whores’, ‘toys’, and all of the like. You love to be treated as an inferior by a strong and dominant male, and used as if you were cheap sluts. You both _are_ complete sluts, and you love being treated accordingly. Got it?”

“Yes.” They both chorused. “We are two gay sluts who love to be used and humiliated by males.”

Chomper smiled at this, and he looked at the threehorn.

“As for you, Topps, today you will indulge in your fantasies.” He said to the threehorn, who looked back at him with a vacant expression. “You will now enjoy some nice sex with one of these two sluts. You can even pick your favorite.”

The threehorn looked at him, and back at the two dinosaurs. After a few seconds, he said:

“I want to fuck that old longneck slut.” The threehorn said, and Chomper could practically hear the horniness on his voice.

“He is all yours.” Chomper said, and the threehorn was quick to act. He walked to the longneck, and started to grope and fondle at his body, from his arms and his chest to his crotch, making the longneck moan.

“You don’t know how much I have wanted to fuck that old, wrinkled ass of yours, longneck.” The threehorn said, his voice dripping with desire. “How much I wanted to make you get on your knees before me and worship me like the lowly slut you are. Then I’d fuck your tailhole senseless and use you as my little fucktoy.”

The longneck moaned as he was groped, and Chomper imagined that it was from both the groping and the way that the threehorn was talking dirty to him.

“Now, you worthless longneck whore.” He said, “Get on your knees and start kissing my crotch.”

“Y-yes…” The longneck said, and slowly got on his knees.

“Hurry up, slut!” The threehorn urged him on. “And refer to me as _Sir_.”

“Y-yes, sir.” The longneck said as he got on his knees, and started to kiss at the bulge on the speedo of the threehorn, making the dinosaur groan in pleasure, a smirk on his muzzle.

Chomper had been transfixed by that shown of dominance and submission. He almost forgot that there was yet another dinosaur in there.

“And, you, Red Slut.” Chomper said, as he just came up with another nickname for his uncle. “Get on your knees and start licking my cock.

“Yes…” The sharptooth said, and he got on his knees in front of the sharptooth. Soon, Chomper was feeling the tongue of the longneck on his cock, and he was able to purr in pleasure from this.

“Yes, just like that.” Chomper said, placing a scaly hand on the head of his uncle. “Lick that cock, you slut. Oh yeah, use that mouth to lick my cock nice and good. You like it? Of course you do. You are a slut who only lives to serve other males. You are a lowly whore who is only good to fulfill the desires of other ones. You love that, don’t you? The feeling of servicing a superior male? You like this?”

“Y-yes…” The sharptooth said, panting as he licked the cock, it was obvious that he was getting excited.

Chomper smirked at this, as he saw that once proud sharptooth reduced to a submissive slut who loved to be used and humiliated. He was getting all hot from licking a cock and being called names.

Of course, Chomper was not the only one calling names in there.

“Yeah, just like that.” Topps said to the dinosaur on his knees, kissing his bulge. “Yes, kiss it. Kiss it like the lowly creature you are. That’s right, this is your place, longneck, at the feet of a superior species. That is the place of all of you longnecks, at the feet of threehorns like me. Ain’t that right, you lowly slut? Isn’t it your place in this world? At the feet of a superior dinosaur?”

“Y-yes… sir…” The longneck said, panting and blushing. “This is my place. At the feet of a superior dinosaur… I’m but a lowly and pathetic little slut that serves to be used by strong dinosaurs like you and fulfill their desires and needs. This is my place in the world: on my knees in front of you.”

“Darn right, longneck.” Topps grunted as he reached out and grabbed the waistband of his white speedo, before pulling it down and exposing his cock, which was semi hard. “Now, start being useful and suck on my cock, you long-necked bitch.”

“Yes, sir.” Thunder said, and immediately took the cock on his mouth, sucking it as he started to bob his head.

“Oh, yeah…” Topps said, “Just like that, you longneck slut.” He placed a hand on the head of the longneck, urging him to bob better.

Chomper smiled as he looked to the side. The sight he was having, combined with the licking on is cock, soon put him on full hardness. He looked down at the sharptooth that was obediently licking his cock.

“Enough of licking.” He said, pulling his cock out and now pointing it at the muzzle. “Time to start sucking, you worthless slut. And if I feel any teeth you will regret it.” Chomper said that, and he didn’t even waited for an answer as he pushed his cock into the mouth of his uncle. The older sharptooth gagged slightly, but he moaned in answer.

“Oh, yeah…” Chomper said as he felt the sucking starting. Meanwhile, Chomper now had both hands wrapped around Red Claw’s muzzle, and was moving it back and forth on is cock, as if it was a fleshlight.

“Oh, yeah. This is good…” Chomper said, “This slut’s mouth is really good. How is your’s Topps?” He asked, looking at the side to see that Topps was also using Thunder’s mouth as a toy, but he only needed one strong hand around the longneck’s head to be able to use it as his own living fleshlight.

“Good…” The threehorn said, his face a mask of dominant pleasure. “These longnecks are not good for much, but they know how to suck cock. This one in here is a natural.”

“Mine too.” Chomper said, “Guess they both were born to be sluts.”

“Yeah, I could say that.” The threehorn agreed, “Maybe they both had spent years wanting for the chance to serve real males like us.” He spoke, and Chomper was a bit surprised as he spoke that, “Guess all they needed was for someone to come and put them on their place.”

“Oh yeah…” Chomper said, enjoying the warm feeling around his cock as he fucked that muzzle. “Guess they both had always been two closeted sluts. Too scared to come out and ask for a real male to give them the good dick that they craved for so long.”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise, actually.” Topps said, speeding up his fucking of Thunder’s mouth. “I’ve seen many who claim to be straight and tops, only for them to be on my knees, begging for my cock, like the pathetic little whores they are. Many sharpteeth are like that, you know, and I think that most longnecks.”

“Yeah, I guess these two are prime examples.” Chomper said. “Just a pair of sluts craving for cock of superior males. Wishing to be able to serve us like the lowly whores they are.”

“Totally, boy.” Topps said, and he laughed at this, and Chomper laughed with him. He was loving that game so far, and so was Topps.

The two dinosaurs on their knees were also liking it. They were blushing and moaning as they were used, insulted and humiliated. There were huge tents in Thunder’s shorts and on Red Claw’s black speedo. They were getting off on this, and that much was clear to anyone who saw. Chomper had really succeeded into turning these proud males into submissive little sluts.

For five minutes, they continued to fuck and dirty talk to the two dinosaurs who were currently being used. Until Topps pulled out of Thunder’s mouth.

“You are actually quite good, longneck.” Topps said. “Your mouth is good for sucking cock. Now, let’s see if your tailhole is any good for taking a cock. Get these shorts off and lay on your back on the lounger.”

“Yes, sir…” Thunder said, obeying as he removed his shorts, freeing his impressive, horse-like cock, and soon was laying on the lounger in all of his naked glory. Topps wasted no time in walking to him. He grabbed Thunder’s ankles and forced them up, making the elderly longneck expose his taint to whoever wanted to see. Topps started to expectorate, and he spat it out. It could be luck or practice, but it landed right into the longneck’s tailhole. The longneck gasped and flinched at this, but soon he was moaning, especially when Topps approached and rubbed his cock on that slimy ass.

Seeing this, Chomper decided to follow suit, as he pulled out and ordered Red Claw to remove his speedo and climb on that lounger on all fours, his ass turned to him.

The older sharptooth eagerly obeyed, and soon, he was naked on the lounger, on all fours like an animal. Chomper ordered him to raise his tail, and the sharptooth was soon obeying, exposing his taint to the sharptooth.

Chomper approached and rubbed his cock into the tailhole. He kind of wanted to try the same thing that Topps had just did, but he didn’t had the practice that the threehorn seemed to have, so he settled for the coating of saliva that the sharptooth provided him.

“Ready, longneck?” The threehorn asked Thunder. “Ready for me to claim your ass like the worthless slut you are?”

“Y-yes…. Sir…” Thunder breathed. “I am ready… I never had a cock in my ass before… I-I’ve had a toy once, with my wife… but I think I’m ready for-”

“Shut up!” Topps cut him off. “If I want a story out of you, I’ll ask for it slut! Right now, I’m only interested in that old ass of yours! Now stay quiet and take it like the whore you are!” He said, and immediately he plunged his cock into the waiting hole. This caused Thunder to gasp and arch his back as he was penetrated. He stayed with his mouth open and his back arched for a few moments, before his eyes rolled and a moan escaped his lips.

Chomper followed suit, and he started to penetrate the sharptooth who was presenting to him. It was slow and he had to make a little effort, but he was able to penetrate nicely. Red Claw gasped and heaved as he had his anal virginity taken. Chomper smirked at him.

“Yes, that’s right, uncle Red Slut.” Chomper said to him. “I’m claiming your pussy. How does it feels to have your pussy claimed? Feels good doesn’t it?”

The older sharptooth panted, and nodded in response.

“Of course it does.” Chomper said, as he penetrated him deeper. “After all, you are a slut, and sluts love to offer their tails to real males. And all this time you acted as if you were a male, when in truth you were a big and dirty slut, just waiting for someone to come and take your man-cunt.”

Red Claw could only pant and nodded, saying a few words of agreement.

After a few minutes of adjustment, the two couples started fucking hard and fast. There was no romance or gentleness in all of that, only the animalistic need of two males using two sluts to satisfy their lust. All the while, they kept telling them how much of sluts they were.

“Look at you, moaning like a bitch in heat from being fucked. You shame other sharpteeth by acting like that.”

“That’s it! Take my cock like the slut you are, longneck. You were born to take cock and please true males.”

“You filthy slut, acting like the big and mean sharptooth while you craved for a good dicking. I would spit on your face if you were looking at me, you slut.”

“You love it? You love it, longneck? Your kind exists only to please the superior dinosaur. This is your place in the great Circle of Life, to take it under the tail and satisfy superior creatures like myself. You worthless cunt!”

All the while the dinosaurs that they were fucking moaned loudly as they were taken and claimed.

“That’s it!” Topps growled, fucking the longneck so hard that the lounger was rocking back and forth, but it held onto their combined weight and force bravely. “You are just a worthless slut! Say it, longneck!”

“I-I… I…” Thunder said in between pants and moans and some feminine squeals. “I am a worthless slut…”

“I own you!” Topps growled “Now say it!”

“Y-you own me…”

“What are you?”

“A-a worthless slut.”

“Who owns you?”

“Y—you!”

“What are you?”

“A worthless slut!”

“Who owns you?”

“You!”

“What are you?”

“A worthless slut!”

“Whose’s slut?”

“Yours!” Thunder cried out, almost shouting now. “I am your slut! You own me! I’m just a worthless slut and I belong to you!”

“That’s right!” Topps said as he leaned forward and fucked him with rapid thrusts. “And don’t forget it, longneck!” He said, and grabbed Thunder’s muzzle, pulling him into a very forceful kiss.

The longneck moaned into his mouth as his orgasm approached, and Topps dominated his mouth while his orgasm too approached.

Meanwhile, Chomper had leaned completely over Red Claw’s body, and was fucking him like a beast. Chomper growled and leaned forward, biting on the older sharptooth’s shoulder. Red Claw gasped and moaned, while Chomper continued to fuck and bite on his shoulder, not hard enough to break the scales and draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

All of them were on the edge, and they soon reached it.

Chomper growled as he bit harder on that shoulder, still thrusting as he pumped his cum into that waiting tailhole. This caused Red Claw to let out a breathless roar as his legs spasmed and he cummed over the lounger. Thunder moaned on Topps mouth as the fucking and domination caused him to orgasm, shooting ropes of cum over his own stomach, chest, and going as far as to hit his own neck. Finally, the clenching of that ass caused Topps to growl as he finally let out his pent up cum come out of his cock and into the waiting ass of the longneck, claiming it as is own.

Their orgasms lasted for a while, and after they were done, all of the dinosaurs remained a while without moving.

Chomper was the first to move, as he removed his cock from that tailhole with a wet sound, right before he climbed out of the lounger. Chomper had gotten admired at how sturdy those were. Red Claw remained on the lounger, panting and with his tail still obediently raised, exposing his cum-dripping tailhole to the world.

Meanwhile, Topps also had recovered enough to pull back, and as he did, he allowed the longneck to flop into the lounger, spend and breathing heavily.

Chomper took a while to admire that scene that was of his own making.

“Beautiful…”


End file.
